Unleashed Flames of Hate BEING REMADE
by PokemonSky1999
Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, the Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of Mankind and Dragons. (First Fanfic and Several of my own characters included ) *NOT YAIO* Will remake this into a better story!*
1. Chapter 0:The Chaotic Prologue!

**Full Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, the Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the once balanced out relationship of Mankind and Dragons.**

~Chapter 0: Prologue! The Day Everything Spun Into Chaos…

Humans and Dragons once lived in perfect harmony…

They helped one another and protected each other.

Dragons had the power to fight while Humans had the control of food.

But soon, one day…

The Dragons offered the Humans to take their young children away and teach them a powerful lost magic:

Dragon Slayer Magic

The Humans agreed to this, however…

Dragon Slayer Magic was very dangerous to learn. Several children died trying to learn the powerful magic by being swallowed by their powers inside then out. Others, who had mastered Dragon Slayer Magic, became independent, causing the adult Humans panicked.

Thinking the young children were going to turn on them and kill them, the Humans began to panic.

That's when, chaos was summoned…

"My poor baby died trying to learn from those accursed Dragons!" A woman cried.

"My son left me to live with his Dragon! We have to do something!" Another would cry, sobbing onto her husband's shoulder.

That's when a famous and rich man took a stand and with an evil smirk he said:

"I have a way for all of your children to return to you."

The Humans listened to every word the man spoke. He came up with a plot he called:

"The Dragon Extermination Project".

The Dragons that were captured were sent to death and the children were sent to labs to have the Dragon Slayer Magic drained out of them. The children, who tried to fight against the Project, were sent to death along side their Dragon. Several children have died during the draining process, but there's no other choice…

The Dragons have all scattered and the Dragon Slayers are forced to fight for their lives or run…

Dragons and Dragon Slayers now struggle to survive.

….

"I'm home from school." I yawned, throwing off my shoes and placing my bag down. The rain outside had just begun and I made it home just before it hit me. I walked out of the entrance hall of the house and slid the door open to find my sister watching anime on the couch.

"Welcome home Otouto-chan (little brother)." A girl with long black hair sat on the couch and smiled at me, turning away from her episode of one of her favorite animes, Shakugan no Shana.

"Hey Onee-san, where's mom?" I looked into the kitchen, where mom normally is.

"Someone sent her a job request, so she had to go. She'll be back later for dinner."

I looked at the clock and it read: 4:25 p.m. I groaned and grabbed a strawberry soda can as my sister looked at me.

"Hey Gray, you seem really down." She said, blinking at me.

"School killed me today, I'm glad it's a Friday." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Hey Ultear, do you know how to fix this?" My brother walked down the stairs with a CD case and a pout on his face. Ultear, our older sister, stuck her hand out and took the two parts of the case. My brother turned to me as I had my head on the counter and a dark aura loomed over me.

"Are you okay Gray, you're gloomier than the outside." My brother teased, pinching my cheeks. I slapped his hands away.

"Shut up before I lock you outside Lyon." I spat, sticking my tongue out at him. Lyon grabbed my soda and took a sip. He handed it back to me and smiled.

"Thanks for the drink, Otouto-kun." He smirked, grabbing a soda of his own. I glared at him and took a step towards him. Lyon ran out of the kitchen and took the CD case that had been fixed by Ultear.

"Thanks Ultear, mom would've killed me if she came home and her favorite CD was without a CD case." Lyon chuckled and sat on the couch, taking a handful of Ultear's popcorn. She smiled and nodded at him. I walked over to the couch and laid across it, placing my head on Ultear's lap.

"I wish something cool would happen!" I groaned, snuggling into Ultear's warm lap.

"I wish it would get warmer. Aren't you two cold?" Ultear shivered, hugging herself. Lyon and I looked at one another and blinked.

"It's hot in here to me." We both said, blinking at one another. Ultear sweat dropped and sighed.

"I forgot you two were Ice Mages, so not fair." Ultear pouted, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself. She then grabbed me and pulled me under the blanket with her, making me lean my head on her shoulder and hugging her.

"I have to agree with Gray though." Lyon said, looking out the window while resting his head on his hand. "Today's really boring. I wish something amazing would happen right now."

"Yeah, something life changing and awesome, like in anime!" I smiled, looking at the anime on the screen (which was still Shakugan no Shana, it was a marathon!).

"If it were like an anime, you'd have to be the main character and then you'd have to have some sort of journey that's all dramatic and action like." Lyon pointed out, fixing his hair.

"Don't forget you also find your true love!" Ultear smiled, hugging me tight under the blanket as I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh Gray-sama, you're so cute!"

"Let go of me ya freak! Ultear, let go of me!" I peeled away and she giggled, ruffling my hair. She then studied me and blinked.

"You're still wearing your school uniform. Go change and I'll make all of us something." Ultear stood up and walked over to the heater. "I need to fix this air first."

"Good luck with that." Lyon laughed, walking to the fridge to get another soda. I walked up the stairs and into the long hallway. At the end of the long hallway, my room is to the left while Lyon's is across from mine. Ultear's is at the end with a pink door while Lyon's is white and mine is a bright blue, like the ocean.

I opened the door and smiled as I saw the game stations by the large flat screen. My walls were a dark blue with posters of anime and games on them. There was a large soft white bed with a sky colored curtain around it. I walked past the sofa and the Bennie bag chairs and went onto my laptop to check for emails. I then slid open the door and stepped into the walk in closet. I threw on one of my favorite outfits **(A/N: The outfit he's wearing is from the Infinity Clock Arc) **and walked down the stairs. There was a sticky note on the table:

**_Gray,_**

**_Got lazy and didn't feel like cooking. Lyon and I went to go get a pizza for dinner. Be back soon, KK? Love ya Otouto-chan! *laughs*_**

**_~Lyon and Ultear X3_**

_'Those little bastards.' _I sighed mentally and plopped on the couch with a weird fart noise coming from the couch.

I really wished something interesting would happen…

I grabbed a blanket and laid across the couch. I grabbed a pillow and laid it on the seat and placed my head on it. The heat blew through the house and I closed my eyes… It was only 4: 49 p.m…

I needed a nap…!

***Thud!***

I shot open my eyes and sat up, looking at the clock: 5:07 p.m. I blinked and sat up with a groan. I know Ultear and Lyon could not be back already unless Ultear sped through all the red lights (Like she normally does -_-).

I got up and walked towards the front door. I could hear the rain pouring down hard outside. I rubbed my eyes and groaned. Who would visit us during a storm like this? This better be important!

I opened the door and ignored the strong gust of wind when I sat what was sitting at my front door.

It was a boy, who looked about my age. He had muscle and he looked exhausted. His white scarf and pink locks danced in the powerful winds and he looked like he was in pain. I looked around and bit my lip.

Did he… pass out here? I can't leave him; he'll catch a cold…!

I picked him up and put him on my back. I closed the door and looked for a place I could put him.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed one of Lyon's blankets off his bed. I went into my room and put him on my couch, throwing the blanket over him as he groaned. I sat beside him and stood up, deciding to go downstairs and watch anime.

But before I went out the door, the boy groaned and turned in his sleep. I began to back out of the room and close the door, but the boy moaned something before I left the room…

"Igneel, where are you…? I need you…"

I closed the door with wide eyes and leaned against it. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the door.

"Just who is this guy?" I asked myself out loud.

Little did I know this guy was going to change my life forever…

Not only my life, but my friends and family too…

My life was about to take a sudden turn into Freaky Street.

**The real story begins next chapter! ^_^**

**I can't wait for you to read it! :D**

**Did you like it?This is my first fanfic! .**

**It'll all make more sense later if you're confused! :P**

**Bye! XD**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Do You Think You Are!

**Unleashed Flames of Hate**

Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons.

~Chapter 1: Who Do You Think You Are?!

"_Get back here brat!" A man shouted, reaching for the boy_

'_Run! Run and don't look back at them!' The boy screamed in his head, running as fast as he could. His clothes were a mess and his hair was worse. Dry blood stained his clothing and tears streamed down his face as he ran faster._

'_I-Igneel, where are you?! Come save me, please!' The little boy cried, taking a glance back._

_Big mistake._

_The moment the little boy turned back around, someone grabbed him. The boy yelped as he was pinned to the ground and his arms were behind his back. _

"_I got him boss! What do we do with him? I heard this one is really dangerous." A man said, turning to a tall blonde man._

"_We do the same thing to him that we've done with the others." The blonde man took the small boy's face in his large hand and made their eyes meet. The blonde man looked at him in disgust. "We drain his magic from his body then kill his Dragon."_

"_K-Kill Igneel… No! You can't kill him! I won't let you! NO!"_

"IGNEEL!" The pink haired male sat up and panted for air. He then shut his eyes and covered his face with his hand. He looked up and scanned for something familiar. Nothing seemed… right to him. The sofa was really soft and the room was tidy and a colorful blue. The pink haired boy looked around and rested his head back on the warm pillow and inhaled the scent.

'_Just where the hell am I?' _

…..

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as the stars twinkled with a radiant glow. I smiled as Ultear slid open the balcony door and smiled at me.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, standing beside me on the balcony.

"Nothing much, just stargazing." I looked at the sky and pointed to a bright star. "Look, I found the North Star all on my own."

"Hehe, I remember you'd always ask me or Ultear where the North Star was when we were smaller." Lyon laughed, opening the door and walking beside me. I crossed my arms and chuckled.

"Says the guy who can't fix a simple CD case."

"Shut it and put on a shirt. I don't want the neighbors staring at you."

I rolled my eyes and Lyon slapped my bare back hard with his hand. I bit my lip and looked at him as he grinned.

"Told ya to put on a shirt." He laughed, looking at my back. "Now there's a handprint!"

"Lyon you little-!"

"Gray, stop it!" Ultear pulled me back as Lyon ran into the house laughing. I grumbled and Ultear dropped me.

"I hate him sometimes." I sighed. "I hate being the youngest too."

"Being the youngest has its perks, you just gotta find em." Ultear smiled and then she let out a cute yawn. "We'll talk in the morning bro; I'm sleepy, good night."

Ultear kissed my cheek and I nodded. "Good night Onee-chan."

…

I opened the door to my room and turned on the light. My TV was showing an episode of Sword Art Online that I had seen almost a hundred times because of Ultear.

I saw the pink haired guy from before on the couch. One leg and one arm was hanging off the couch while drool was escaping his mouth. I chuckled softly and silently went to my bathroom with my PJs. I quickly changed clothes and brushed my teeth. After washing my face, I walked back towards the boy and noticed his face had an expression of pain.

'_Maybe I should wake him up and find out what's bothering him. I mean, it looks like he's suffering…' _I reached for his shoulder, but he shifted in his sleep. I backed up, thinking he was waking up. I then dropped my hand and sighed.

'_What am I supposed to do? I don't want to leave him here if I go somewhere… Maybe I could take him with me? Or I could even take him to the hospital and let them find out.' _

"I-Igneel, don't…. go…" The boy moaned, shifting position again. I frowned and felt his forehead-

No fever, that's good.

'_I guess I'll have to wait until morning to see if he's alright.' _I yawned and climbed into my bed. One question roamed my mind as I closed my eyes.

Who is this Igneel guy and what's with this weirdo I picked up at my front door?!

...(Morning)…

***Ring, ring, ring, ring…***

I yawned and stretched out in my bed, the morning sun shone brightly through my window. I smiled and noticed my phone was ringing. I looked at the ID caller and I pressed the {accept call} button.

"Yo Gray, what's up?" A voice said. I could tell that person was smiling.

"Hey Cana, nothing much." I said, flipping my hair.

"Levy, Erza, Loki, Lucy, and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us later on tonight. We're going to Levy's to watch a scary movie she ordered." The sound of Cana sipping something hit my ears and I laughed. The poor girl was going to drink her life away if she kept drinking all that booze…

"Sure thing Cana, when are you-?" I stopped when I heard the boy on the couch groan. I then thought for a moment…

'_What if I leave and he wakes up? Then Ultear and Lyon would find him and who knows what would happen! But, I want to hang out with them… Gah!'_

"Um Gray, you still there?" Cana asked. I jumped a little when her voice hit me.

"U-Uh yeah, I'm still here!" I said my voice cracking. Cana chuckled and she smiled.

"Well, you wanna hang with us?" Cana asked again, sipping booze.

'_Damn it what do I say?! Maybe I could take him with me…' _I blinked and Cana was breathing into the phone.

"S-Sure Cana, what time should I be there?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

"About 8. Can you spend the night too?" She smiled.

"I could ask." I looked at the boy on the couch. "Could I bring someone with me?"

"Who?"

"Um… My cousin?" I chuckled, sweat dropping. Cana giggled and nodded.

"Sure thing, we'll see you guys later!" Cana cheered, hanging up the phone. I put my phone on the dresser and face planted onto my bed.

'_What was I gonna say when this guy wakes up and I have to tell him he's my cousin?!'_

…

"Gray, you've been pretty quiet." Ultear said as I played with my breakfast. I poked my eggs with the fork as steam escaped the hot fresh food.

"Are you sick?" Lyon asked, touching my forehead. "You're not running a fever."

"I'm fine." I answered, popping a piece of bacon into my mouth. "I was just thinking is all."

"About what? It must be stressing you out if you haven't been talking." My mother, Ur Fullbuster, voice flew into my ears. I looked up at her and she hugged my head into her chest, making me blush a bit. "Come on kiddo, talk to mommy."

"Mom, quit it!" I cried, pulling away from her and Lyon fixed my hair. "And I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why not, it'll make you feel better." Ultear said, eating her eggs. "We can try to help you, we're family.

She's so sweet…

"Sorry Onee-chan, it's really hard to explain even if I tried." I sweat dropped, looking at my family. Ur smiled and pulled me out the chair.

"Why don't you go upstairs and eat your breakfast? I'll bring you up some tea and a warm blanket. I can see you're bothered by your problem." Mom hugged me and I nodded. I walked up the stairs and smiled at myself in the mirror. I wore a plain white T-shirt with blue shorts, normal PJs.

"Man, I really wish this guy would wake up already. He's been out all day yesterday and he still hadn't got up this morning." I sighed, stretching out my arms. I turned the knob to my door and opened it. My TV was on an episode of the anime called Soul Eater.

Wait… didn't I turn the TV off before I went to bed last night?

That's when I saw him…

His hair was a salmon color and a white scarf trailed off his neck. His black eyes turned from the screen to me. The scarf covered his lips and chin. Only one of his arms was visible, the other had a long black sleeve to cover it. **(A/N: Clothes from the Infinity Clock Arc!) **I smiled as he was now asleep beside my laptop on the couch.

'_I guess he woke up while I was downstairs.' _

"Gray, can you open the door, my hands are full." My mom called from the door. I bit my lip and my eyes widened.

Wait, I got an idea! I just hope he's a heavy sleeper!

"Coming mom!" I shouted, opening the door. She smiled and sat the large tray on the table in my room.

"Come talk to us when you're ready, okay?" She smiled, turning from me. She then paused and looked at my couch. "Gray, what's this?"

She pointed to a strand of pink hair and picked it up. I gulped and she studied it.

"Was there a girl here?" She smirked and I blushed, pushing her out the door.

"Bye mom, talk to you later!" I exclaimed, closing the door on her face and locking it. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I slid the light blue curtains to the side and looked at the boy in the bed…

When was he going to wake up?!

**LOL! I love making these! ^_^**

**I'm gonna try my hardest to make these ASAP! KK? :D**

**So, did you like? PLEASE review! X3**

**Bye! (Aye Sir! :3)**

**~PKSky1999 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Take a Chance & Roll The Dice

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons.**

~Chapter 2: Take A Chance and Roll The Dice!

I slipped on a black Regular Show shirt and slipped on an orange jacket. I threw on black jeans and black Converse shoes. I then checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair and curled my jacket sleeves to my elbow. I grabbed a few video games and threw them into the bag I had slung over my shoulder. I slid the curtains to check on the boy before I got to speedy. He was sound asleep, like he had been all morning…

"Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late to Levy's if I don't hurry!" I looked at the clock and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey there, speedy." Lyon laughed, grabbing my jacket hood and yanking me back. "Where ya headed in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to hang out with some friends at Levy's place. Mom said I could." I said, blinking at him. Ultear walked out the kitchen.

"Be safe, Otouto-chan!" She smiled and I pouted while I exited the house.

"Stop calling me that!" I called, closing the door behind me. Then I swung it back open. "Don't go into my room!"

"Why?" Ultear asked.

"Just don't! Respect my privacy!" I shouted, going out the door and running down the street.

Ultear and Lyon sweat dropped and looked at one another, asking: "Why doesn't he want us in his room?"

…(Upstairs in Gray's Room; Normal POV)…

Gray ran down the street and the pink haired boy sighed heavily.

"How am I supposed to protect you if you keep moving around so much, partner?" The boy chuckled, opening the window. "Don't worry partner, I'm coming."

The boy jumped onto a tree branch and closed the window back. He jumped off the branch and ran down the street after Gray.

"I wonder what's in here." Ultear smiled, opening Gray's door.

"Maybe some girl's in here, which would be funny." Lyon laughed, walking into the room first.

"Gray wouldn't do that Lyon! He's not perverted… I hope." Ultear gulped, looking around the room.

"There's nothing even in here." Lyon pouted, crossing his arms and walking out the room.

"Told you, now let's go before we leave any clues." Ultear followed him and closed the door, unknown that the boy was following Gray…

…(Levy's house; back to Gray's POV)…

"Yo, I'm here guys." I called, walking into the large basement. "Guys, are you here?"

I crept around the dark basement and opened a door.

"RARH!"

"WAH!"

I fell backwards and the voice laughed. I stood up as Levy turned the lights on and laughed with Loki in the doorway.

"W-wait, that so wasn't funny guys! You could've given me a heart attack!" I cried, getting a helping hand from Loki.

"Dude, a heart attack? How old are you, 60?" Loki laughed patting my back.

"You can have a heart attack at a young age." Levy said, still laughing a bit.

"I gotta admit though, you scared me good, Erza." I laughed, turning to the scarlet haired girl who had jumped out the doorway before.

"Thanks, I was dared my Loki to do it." Erza smiled, looking at Loki whose eyes had widened.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that…" Loki sweat dropped and I punched his head.

"Hey, isn't Lucy supposed to be here?" I asked, looking around the room for my blonde friend.

"She's not here yet. She said she'd be here later and to start the movie without her." Levy said sadly, hanging her head.

"Let's just start it now that my best bro's here." Loki smiled, wrapping an arm around me. Erza nodded and Levy went to find the DVD.

….

"**Cassy, can you hear that?" The woman asked, holding her friend close.**

"**Y-Yeah, do you think it came from there?" Cassy pointed to the bathroom stall and she crept close to it.**

"Don't go near it idiots! Are you asking for a death wish?!" Levy cried, holding my arm tight. Loki and I were all into the popcorn, staring at the screen to see what would happen next. Erza sat calmly, a bit of sweat falling off her head.

In the movie, the door opened and something came out. At the same time, Levy's basement door opened and someone screamed in the movie.

"KYA!" Levy cried.

"WAH!" Loki and I shouted.

"AH!" Erza yelled, jumping out of her chair.

The movie paused and the lights turned on. Lucy stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall and pressing a hand over her heart.

"Oh god... That scared me…!" Erza laughed, making Loki laugh next.

"I know right, you guys screamed like little bitches." Loki laughed.

"I heard you scream too, so shut your face." Levy giggled, wiping sweat from her forehead. I rolled my eyes at Loki and turned to Lucy.

"We didn't scare you, did we?" I asked, smiling a bit at her

"Yeah, ya kinda did!" Lucy said as her voice cracked. We all laughed as she walked over and sat down. "So, is this movie scary or what?"

"Yeah, it scares even Gray and Loki." Levy laughed, making me and Loki blush embarrassingly.

"We aren't scared!" We shouted, making Levy and Erza roll their eyes.

"So Lu-chan, why were you so late if we can ask." Levy handed Lucy a soda and she took it while looking down at her phone.

"Can we not talk about it right now Levy-chan? I'm not in the mood." Lucy's face saddened and we nodded.

"S-So, you still wanna watch the movie?" Loki smiled, changing the subject. Lucy looked up and nodded as Erza pressed play and the lights went off again.

….

"Best. Movie. EVER!" Loki cheered; throwing his hands in the air as the lights slowly came back on at the credits of the movie.

Levy was hugging my arm and Erza blinked. Lucy was looking at her phone. I heard her scream a few times from the movie, but she had been looking at her phone almost the whole time. Levy and Erza went to get a drink from the bar not too far from here and Loki searched through the movie cases. I looked at Lucy, who was texting again.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" I asked, sliding next to her. She covered her phone and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Gray." She answered, looking at her phone again. I frowned and she sighed. "I promise you, I'm fine."

"If you say so…" I said, turning to the ceiling fan. "Hey, where's Cana?"

"She had to take Mira and Lisanna to some type of Nations Pageant. She'll be here tomorrow to hang out. Where's that cousin of yours?" Erza turned to me and I gulped. What was I supposed to say?!"

"U-Um, he had to go somewhere. H-He might be back tomorrow." I sweat dropped.

"Who is he? You never told me about this cousin." Loki smiled, leaning towards me.

"He's no one special." (At least I hope not.)

"I wanted to meet him today. Cana told me about him over Skype." Levy smiled, picking up a book.

"Do we know him?" Erza asked.

"Probably not, he's new here." I said, at least, I hope he's some new guy.

"Anyone want a drink?" Levy asked, pouring Erza a glass of soda. Loki walked over and they began to talk about music. Lucy closed her phone and stood up silently.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said. "Can you watch my stuff?"

"Sure, but what are you-?" I stopped when Lucy walked off. I then glanced to Erza and the others, then towards Lucy's phone…

What was Lucy hiding?

I picked up her phone and opened it. Her background was her and Levy holding a book. I went to her messages and saw she was texting her aunt. The last one Lucy had sent read:

**Is she okay now? She's not awake is she?**

I then slid up to the top messages and my eyes widened at a picture. It was a small blue haired girl who looked pale. The girl wore a blue and yellow striped dress and white feather looking armbands and on her ankles. She was in the rain, knocked out in the middle of Lucy's yard. Dry blood stained the girl's clothing. Under the picture there was a text.

**I found this little girl in the front yard! She's not waking up, what do I do?!**

This picture was sent yesterday… That was the day I found that boy in my front yard!

Okay… This was freaky!

"Gray, are you alright?" Erza tapped my shoulder and I threw Lucy's phone back in her chair.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… I was just…" I stuttered, but I couldn't finish my sentence. Were this girl Lucy found and the boy I found somehow… related with one another?

"Here, drink something." Loki said, walking over with water. I chugged the small glass down and wiped my lips.

"Maybe you should get home and get some rest. We can hang out tomorrow." Levy smiled, holding my hand. I nodded and stood up.

"Want me to drive you home?" Erza asked, opening the door for me.

"No thanks, its fine. I'm not too far from here." I replied, standing to my feet.

"I'll be over later with something for you, okay?" Erza smiled and I nodded.

I walked up the stairs thinking about Lucy's phone and that picture… Just who was that girl? She reminded me a bit of that boy at my house… Maybe I'm just-

"Hey Gray, where ya headed?" Lucy asked, walking past me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to her.

"O-Oh, heading home early. I ain't feeling so good right now." To be honest, I had a really bad headache. I wanted to ask Lucy who that girl was on her phone, but I just wanted to nap. I was about to walk past her, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Have you found anything weird lately?" She asked, not turning to me.

"N-no, why are you asking?" I hated lying to her like this.

"I was just curious, sorry for bothering you. Can I come over later to check up on you?" She smiled. I then thought maybe she was worried about the girl back at her house.

"Sure, thanks Lucy." I walked up the stairs and closed the door. I walked down the long halls and left through the front door.

…(Afternoon; 6:43 p.m)…

I walked down the street and thought about what Lucy had said to me.

'_Have you found anything weird lately?'_

'_Was she talking about the girl she had found? Was she asking me if I had found someone near my house too?'_

"I'm home guys." I called, walking into the house. "Is anyone here?"

"Welcome home Gray." Lyon shouted from in front of the couch. I walked over and he was on his laptop watching a funny video. I walked over to the kitchen and smiled at Ultear, who was eating cookies and drinking milk.

"Hey Otouto-chan, how was your movie?" She asked, biting into a cookie.

"It was creepy, but really good. What's for dinner?" I said, looking in the fridge for a drink.

"Don't know yet. Mom went out for another Job Request someone sent her. I just made some tea and sat it out for you upstairs a few seconds before you walked in. It should still be hot. Drink it all up and I'll call you when mom comes home." Ultear handed me a cookie and I took it with a smile. I walked up the stairs and towards my room. The sound of my TV could be heard.

I opened the door and saw _him_…

His white scarf was wrapped neatly around his neck. His pink hair bounced as his head turned to me and his scarf covered his lips. The same outfit, only one of his arms was visible and the other had a long black sleeve over it. **(A/N: Clothes from Infinity Clock Arc.) **His onyx eyes were looking into my black ones as he looked over from the other end of the coffee table.

"How am I supposed to protect you when you keep wandering around, partner?" He asked, giving me a long sigh afterwards.

He was finally awake from his slumber… Oh crap…

**END! :D**

**YAY! About time he woke up! XP**

**I can't wait to make next chapter! ^_^**

**Tell me what you think! Review please! XD**

**Imma try to make next chapters come out ASAP! X3**

**See ya next time! .**

**AYE SIR!**

**~PKSky1999 3**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fire and The Flames!

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

~Chapter 3: The Fire and the Flames…

"How am I supposed to protect you when you keep wandering around without me, partner?" He asked, giving me a long sigh afterwards.

He was finally awake from his slumber… What was I supposed to say to him? I blinked at him as he crossed his legs and arms, leaning against the couch.

"W-Why are you still here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be off to your home or something?"

"I don't have a home." He replied plainly. He then grinned and put his hands in his crossed lap.

"Its like I said before, partner." He smirked. "We gotta protect each other."

'_Okay, this guy was insane! Calling me his partner and then saying we gotta protect one another? I didn't even know his name! I just found him knocked out on the doorstep last night!'_

"Okay wait a second!" I exclaimed, closing the door and taking a few steps towards him. "J-Just, who are you exactly?"

He smirked at me and rubbed a finger under his nose.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel; a Dragon Slayer. I've been looking for you, Gray Fullbuster."

Okay, this dude was creepy. He knew my name and I haven't seen him before in my life!

At least, I don't think I have… I hope I haven't! I've never known someone this crazy! Well… Erza doesn't count; she's scary for a reason!

"Why have you been looking for me and how do you even know me?" I asked, now sitting at the other end of the table and pouring myself a cup of tea. I made another cup for Natsu and pushed it towards him. He took a sip and stuck his tongue out. He grabbed a pack of sugar and poured it in, grabbing a spoon and stirring it up afterwards.

"I heard while out on my adventures that you were a very powerful Ice Mage. You're Gray Fullbuster. One of the top 10 mages in Fairy Tail Academy; whose got fan girls and boys who wish to be like you one day. You constantly get challenged by other students and defeat them without breaking a sweat. You're very cocky and stubborn. You're 17 years old and an A class wizard." Natsu took a sip of tea and I blinked in surprise.

Did he just recap my whole high school career in a mere minute?! Man, this was really weird!

Natsu then continued with a half smile as he put down his cup and refilled it. "I thought maybe you could make a Dragon Pact with me and become my partner."

Okay, so, this guy was beyond crazy!

"W-Wait just a second, Natsu." I said, raising my hands. "I have to admit, there are some stronger mages than me out there in Earthland. Why did you pick me of all mages?" I said, trying to hide the confusion in my voice.

I wasn't about to go off into Earthland with this lunatic because he asked me!

Natsu smiled and put his hands on the ground behind him and leaned back. The scarf still covered his chin and lips.

"I picked you because I wanted to. I believe you and I could make a great team if we went on adventures together." Natsu looked up at me and I blinked.

"What kind of adventures are you talking about?" I sighed.

"You know how Dragons and Humans started fighting about 15 years ago? I want to settle the Humans and Dragons back into a peaceful manor…" Natsu looked at his reflection in the tea cup and looked sad.

"When I was a baby, my human family didn't want me because of the fighting that was going on. Igneel was a dragon who had found me and decided to raise me as if I was his own. Then, when dragons and dragon slayers started to become hunted down for death, Igneel and I had to separate when I was only a small child. I want to find Igneel again and make sure he's okay."

I looked at him as he took another sip of tea and wiped his mouth. Now his full face was visible and he looked up at me seriously.

"So!" He shouted, putting his hands on the table. "Gray, make a Dragon Pact with me so we can recreate the peace between humans and dragons."

"I-I'm sorry Natsu… but I'm not sure if I could help you all too much…" I blinked at the Dragon Slayer, whose head shot up when I said his name. Natsu then sighed and stood up.

"Gray, I understand if you don't want to. You have a family that needs you…" Natsu then walked towards the window. "Alright then!" He smiled. "I guess I'll just find someone else to help me out! Thanks Gray and I'll see you again one day."

Before Natsu jumped, I grabbed his shoulder and he turned to me. I shook my head and smirked.

"I never said no to you, baka." I said, making Natsu blink at me in reply. "I'll try to help you the best way I can if you help me, got it?! You're in the Fullbuster household so you play by our rules!" I put my hands on my hips.

Natsu grinned and closed the window back, shouting "Aye sir!" He held out his hand for me to shake. "So, we're partners, right?"

I looked at his hand and thought for a moment…

"_Gray, something magical is bound to happen to you one day. I just know it kiddo!" Soto, my father, said ruffling the young Gray's hair._

"_You always say that papa, but when is it supposed to happen?! I want something cool to happen right now! Like a fairy tale!" Little Gray cried, hugging his dad on the balcony._

"_Your fairy tale is coming soon, I know it. I can already see it. You, Lyon, and Ultear will be just like me and your mother." Soto smiled, hugging his son close._

_Little Gray pouted and crossed his arms. He had remembered his father telling him stories about Dragons who come to help out mages and humans when they needed it most._

_So… Where was Gray's fairy tale dragon supposed to enter his life story?_

_Would it have a good or bad ending…? _

My fairy tail dragon was standing right before me with pink hair and a silly grin on his face. Was this what my dad was talking about?

Was this that 'magical thing' he was talking about? I slowly reached for Natsu's hand and shook it with a strong grip.

"Sure, we're partners." I smirked.

"Alright then, let's make the Dragon Pact now." Natsu said, letting go of my hand.

"How do we do this anyways?" I asked as Natsu plopped on my bed. I sat beside him and he looked at his hand.

"Well, first we need something sharp." Natsu said, looking around the room. He picked up a pair of scissors and took my hand. He faced my palm towards the ceiling and looked at me. "First, you're gonna have to give me some of your blood."

"Whoa! Are you gonna drink it like a vampire?!" I shouted, making Natsu laugh.

"No, nothing like that dude. Just watch and sit back." Natsu placed the scissors close to my hand and I bit my lip as I braced myself for the cut. Natsu poked my hand and blood trickled down my arm. A bit dripped onto Natsu's hand and he lifted his hand up after a few big drops. He handed me a cloth and I wrapped it around my hand.

"Now what are you gonna do with it?" I asked a bit dizzy from Natsu's act.

"Just watch and learn dude. I need to focus." Natsu said, closing his eyes.

Natsu lifted his hand and flames appeared in his hand where the blood once was. The flames went from an orange-red color into a pure blood red color. Natsu took my hand and lifted it in front of the flames.

"Gray, are you sure you want to make this pact? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Natsu said, shaking a bit.

"I'm very sure Natsu." I said, nodding my head. "Now, are we gonna make this pact or what?" Natsu nodded and smiled a bit.

"Now, Gray, put your hand in the flames…"

I hesitated, but I touched the flames with one finger. I pulled my hand away when my finger began to burn.

"Those flames are hot! I can't put my hand in there!" I shouted. Natsu grabbed my hand and put my hand in the fire. I bit my lip and shook for a moment. Something began to burn on my hand and I gasped a bit. The pain slowly went away and I opened my eyes. The fire formed around my hand and then vanished.

All that was left on my hand was a ring. The symbol was a ruby colored flame and inside it looked like little sparks of fire were floating around inside. I held my hand in front of me and admired it with a smile.

"There, all done!" Natsu smiled, leaning back on the bed. I put my hand down and turned to him.

"It's really warm. What's this ring even for?" I asked, getting off the bed and looking at him.

"It's the proof that you and I have made a pact. The flames are for protecting you from my flames. So if you and I are in a battle together, my flames won't hurt you." Natsu explained, grabbing the TV remote. "Is there anything good on TV?"

I chuckled and walked over to my dresser. I picked up my PJ's and looked at the time. It was late and I could tell everyone was in their rooms. I turned to Natsu and blinked at him.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked him as he settled my pillows around like he wanted them.

"I'm sleeping in here. We have to be together at all times." Natsu said, sitting up against the pillows.

"Wait just a second! You can't live here! My sister, brother, and mom would kill me!" I shouted, throwing my PJs in the bathroom.

"Too bad, we can't separate too far from one another or the ring would knock you out by overheating your body." Natsu said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The whole reason for me getting your blood was for the pact. That means if you separate too far from me with the ring, the ring will activate a panic mode of some sort and the flames in the ring will overheat and knock you out. Don't worry, you won't die." Natsu sat up and yawned. "Got any PJs I could barrow?"

"This isn't gonna work out in the morning…" I sighed, looking in the dresser again. I pulled out a green shirt and white shorts and threw it at him. "Wear that and we'll go shopping for your clothes tomorrow."

Natsu smiled and I walked into my own bathroom. I threw off my clothes and looked at my face in the mirror. I looked so tired…

I threw on my PJs and walked out the room. I found Natsu in his PJs and his clothes he was wearing before was hung up in my closet. I blinked at him as he curled into my bed with a small bear he got from my shelf and the white scarf still wrapped around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked sharply.

"Going to sleep, I know you ain't blind, baka." He retorted, turning to his other side. I stormed over and picked up my bed, tipping it over so he'd fall over.

***Thud***

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Natsu shouted as I sat on my bed with my arms crossed.

"Okay, we need to establish some rules for you." I said, hands on my hips.

"First rule, you sleep on the couch and I sleep on the bed. Two, don't touch my snacks under my bed without asking me. Three, don't peep on my sister when she's changing or anything like that!"

"I-I'm not like that, baka!" He shouted, crossing his arms.

"I'll come up with more rules later. I'm really sleepy. I need a snack first."

I reached under my bed and opened a cardboard box. I pulled out a small box and smiled as I opened it carefully. Natsu blinked and titled his head in confusion.

"What is that you're eating?" He asked when I bit into the chocolate.

"It's Pocky, you want some?" I asked, biting into one. He nodded and I handed him the chocolate. Natsu bit into it and his eyes widened. His head shot up and his eyes sparkled as he moaned with joy.

"It tastes so sweet and good! It melts in my mouth when I crunch down on it! What kind of food is this?" He grinned and I blinked at him.

"I-it's called candy; Pocky is a type of candy." I answered, making Natsu blink.

"Candy? I have never heard of it." He said, lowering his head.

"So you never had candy before?" I asked, almost surprised.

"Nope, I never had anything like this." Natsu said, reaching for another Pocky. He bit into it and giggled.

"Candy is a sweet treat that almost everyone likes to eat. It makes me happy often and they come in different flavors, shapes, and sizes." I said, smiling at his face which was looking at the third Pocky he had already bit into.

"This candy or whatever tastes really good." Natsu smiled, halfway closing his eyes and he bit into the Pocky.

"If you want, I can buy you some tomorrow when we go shopping for your clothes." I said, smiling. Natsu looked at me and nodded with a silly grin on his face.

I felt like Natsu was the little brother I'd always wanted…

"Hey Gray, thanks for all of this, seriously." Natsu said suddenly, making me grin.

"No problem. Hey Natsu, how old are you?" I asked, standing up as he took his fifth Pocky.

"I'm 17, turning 18 pretty soon. Why are you asking?"

"I'm turning 18 in a few weeks, so you're younger than me." I smiled, making Natsu grin as he took the sixth Pocky.

"Well, we have to wake up early tomorrow morning so you can go shopping with me. Get to bed, no more Pocky for you." I said, closing the box. Natsu whimpered and crossed his arms.

"J-Just one more please?" Natsu whimpered.

"No!" I told him sharply.

"Please, Onii-chan?" Natsu cried, hugging my leg. I sighed and handed him one last Pocky. He cheered and took it happily, nibbling on the top. I turned off the light and the TV screen showed Lucky Star. I walked over to my bed and laid down, using the curtains to cover my bed. Natsu sat on the couch and looked at me.

"Thanks again Gray." He grinned happily, chomping down the last bit of Pocky.

"You're welcome…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Otouto-chan… Natsu…"

**End! :D**

**This was a cute little 'brotherly' moment don't you think? ^_^**

**Don't worries, the story will get super good soon! XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think! XP**

**Imma upload ASAP so please wait! .**

**Bye! ;)**

**Aye sir! X3**

**~PKSky1999 3**

**(Should I make these longer? In Microsoft, it's 8-9 pages. Should I still make it longer? -_-)**


	5. Chapter 4: A Day With A Dragon Slayer

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

~Chapter 4: A Day with a Dragon Slayer… Gone Wrong!

I yawned and sat up in my bed as the morning sun beat down through the windows and into my room. I pulled open the curtains and stepped out of my bed wiping the bit of drool on my face.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and looked at my calendar by the door. It was Sunday, meaning I'd have to go back to school tomorrow. I fixed my hair and sighed at myself.

'_How am I gonna get through school and make sure Natsu stays put in my room to avoid my family seeing him?'_

I closed the bathroom door and looked at him on his spot on the couch. He was drooling and snoring from time to time. A funny little image popped in my head. It was a chibi version of me and Natsu.

'_Maybe I could get him a shock collar?'_

The chibi Natsu tried to walk out of the room, but was shocked by the collar. The other half of the image was me at school taking a test with a smile. I laughed as the image went away and I shook my head. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey Natsu, get up." I ordered, pushing the couch with my foot. Natsu groaned and made a hand motion for me to go away. I clinched my hands into fists and slammed my foot into the couch. Natsu sat up and looked around hastily.

"What, when, who, where, why?!" He shouted as I threw his clothes out my closet and at his face.

"Get dressed; we're leaving in 10 minuets." I demanded, throwing off my shirt.

"Leaving for what?" He asked with a grouchy tone. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"We're going shopping for you, remember? You can't just sit in those clothes all day." I said, slipping on a white T-shirt. Natsu looked at his attire and blinked.

"I don't see the problem." He shrugged, taking a lollipop off my dresser. "My clothes are just fine. Besides, at least I wear clothes!"

I flushed embarrassingly and threw a chair at him. Natsu ducked down and shot back up when the chair hit the wall. Natsu turned to me, furious.

"What the hell Gray?" He shouted, curling his hands into fists. "Are you _trying _to kill me?!"

"Yeah, but sadly, I missed." I scoffed, turning my head away from him. His fists lit on fire and I glared at him from the other side of the room.

"You wouldn't dare, flame brain." I glared.

"Try me, stripper." He spat back with a smirk.

"Natsu, I'm not kidding. Don't make me-!"

"Come at me bro!"

'_That's it, I'll kill him!'_

"Ice Make: Sword!"

I jumped over the fallen couch and swung my arm at Natsu, who jumped over it and rolled on the carpet.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu chased after me and swung his fist at my face. I dropped to the floor, landing on my back. Natsu turned back around and charged at me again. I jumped on my bed and he swung down as I dodged.

Natsu looked at me and I smirked.

"Oh I'm so gonna kick your ass for calling me a stripper!" I shouted, readying for another attack.

"Not if I knock you out fir-!" Natsu started, but something behind us made a noise.

***Crash!***

Natsu and I stopped and turned towards the noise. My room was a mess and when Natsu jumped off my bed, he knocked down a vase.

"Otouto-chan, are you okay?" I heard Ultear ask, coming up the stairs. I gasped and looked at Natsu, who was still looking at the damage we caused from our battle.

The door opened and I turned to the door. Lyon, Ultear, and mom stood in the doorway looking at me first. They walked into the room slowly and I waved nervously.

"G-good morning guys." I grinned, trying to change the subject.

"Ooooooh, you're in so much trouble~!" Lyon sang, crossing his arms.

"What the hell happened in here Gray?!" Ur asked, looking around the room.

"W-Well, I was… I was..." I bit my lip and my family members waited for an answer.

"We were trying to kill a bee that had got in when we opened the window." Natsu spoke up while fixing the couch. My family looked at him and I nearly stopped breathing.

"Gray, who is that?" Ultear asked, blushing a tiny bit.

I was about to say "This is Natsu, an idiot who tried to set my room on fire and he was the one who ruined my room," but the ring began to burn my finger a little bit. I looked up at Natsu, who was just normally looking at my flat screen TV. I could see that his left hand was behind his back and it was glowing red. My ring was also glowing.

So that bastard was burning my hand with the ring?!

Was this ring a curse or something?!

"He's just a friend I made. He's new here." I replied finally. It hurt to lie to them like this, but I had no choice. I couldn't tell them Natsu was a Dragon Slayer! They would flip out!

"My name's Natsu Dragneel; nice to meet you." Natsu said, bowing politely. I raised a brow in confusion and watched as Natsu smiled like a… _gentleman_. Ultear and Lyon watched as my mom went over and held out a hand.

"I'm Ur Fullbuster, Gray's mother. It's nice to meet you, Natsu-chan." Ur shook his hand as she motioned Lyon and Ultear to go next.

"Yo, I'm Lyon, Gray's older brother." He bro fisted Natsu and the both of them smirked. I could tell those two were gonna hit it off like _they _were _brothers_!

Not really surprised though, they're both annoying as hell.

"I'm Ultear, the oldest sibling and most mature." She smiled, the blush on her cheeks brightened a bit.

"Hey, you're so not mature!" Lyon and I shouted, making her giggle.

"So Natsu, where are you from?" Lyon asked, shrugging off Ultear's statement from before.

Oh crap, what now?!

"This isn't the place to talk. How about we go downstairs for a snack and talk it over. You seem like a very interesting young man, Natsu-chan." Mom smiled, taking Natsu's wrist. He blushed embarrassingly and looked at me. I shrugged and followed them out the room.

At least they forgot about the war zone in my room…!

"So Natsu, where are you from again?" Lyon asked, sitting beside me. Natsu shifted in his chair and tapped his finger against his chin.

"I move around a lot, so I don't stay in one place for too long." Natsu said, now tapping his fingers on the table.

"What schools have you been to?" Ultear asked, smiling.

"S-School? I've never been to one before." He said casually. Ultear and Lyon's jaws dropped as Ur looked at him with a shocked expression. I forgot they don't know Natsu's a Dragon Slayer.

Dragon Slayers were banned from magic schools when the humans and dragons began fighting. I wouldn't be surprised if Natsu had said he didn't know his ABC's.

"So, were you homeschooled?" Mom asked, taking something off the stove. Natsu raised a brow and then tilted his head.

"Well, my dad taught me a lot about magic, culture, and language all on his own. He was a smart drag- I mean- man!" Natsu chuckled and I sweat dropped.

If he had said the wrong thing, we would've both been screwed!

"Oh I see. I would love to meet him and your mother one day." Ur said, smiling. Natsu lowered his head and frowned.

"I didn't come here with my dad and I don't have a mom." Natsu said, a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Wait, you don't have any siblings either?" Lyon asked, shocked. Natsu shook his head.

"At least, I don't think so. I highly doubt that." Natsu responded, now playing with the fork near his napkin.

"You live alone, Natsu?" Ultear asked, reaching for his hand. He nodded and she rested her hand on his then looked at mom. "We can't let him live alone mom!"

"Natsu, where do you live now?" Ur asked as I gulped. _'What you gonna do now Dragon Slayer? Not even I could get out of this lie!'_

"I normally lived with a friend of mine until he died recently in a house fire. All my things burned with it." Natsu said sadly, lowering his head. I dropped my jaw and my family members frowned.

Natsu opened one eye and looked at me with it. He smirked and I smiled at him.

'_Natsu, you sneaky little bastard.'_

Maybe he was a good lair… But still not better than me.

"Well then Natsu!" Mom said, walking over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "How about you live with us?"

Ultear and Lyon smiled as I looked at Natsu for his reaction. He blinked for a moment and halfway closed his eyes.

"You mean… I can live here with you guys… Like a real family?" Natsu asked, looking at Ur. She smiled and pulled his head into her chest like she always does to me. Natsu's face flushed out of embarrassment and Ur nodded at him as he looked up at her.

"Natsu, you can talk to mommy whenever you want to." Ur smiled, stroking his hair. He pulled away and Lyon high fived him.

"Welcome to the family, Natsu!" Lyon laughed, wrapping an arm around Natsu's shoulders. Natsu grinned and nodded.

Ultear walked over and bent down to his face. "Otouto-chan number 2 has arrived! You and Gray are such cute little brothers I can't chose between you two! You're both so, KAWII!" Ultear giggled and Natsu sweat dropped with me. Ultear hugged him tight and he laughed.

"Do you have anything to say, Gray?" Ur asked, as everyone looked at me.

I paused for a moment and then pointed at Natsu.

"Does he have to share a room with me?"

…

Natsu and I ate the remaining spaghetti mom had made for lunch. Natsu put the last bit in his mouth and laughed.

"That food was the bomb!" Natsu said, grabbing a napkin. I nodded in agreement as he wiped sauce from the table.

"So, you ready to go?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded happily and we got out our chairs. We walked to the counter and grabbed our soda cans. We sipped and burped in unison, then looked at each other.

"That was so cool!" We both laughed then paused again.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Natsu said, punching my arm. I punched him back and we crushed our cans and threw them in the trash. I grabbed my wallet and we headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Ur asked, putting her hands on her hips. She was watching anime with Lyon and Ultear.

"I'm taking Natsu shopping. We'll be back before it gets too late." I said as Natsu fixed his scarf. I realized he never took that off since he was here nor had it ever fallen off his neck.

"Be safe and Natsu, please watch Gray for me." Ur said, smiling.

"Looks like I'm the babysitter suck it!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut your face before I punch it!" I spat, fixing my hoodie.

"It sucks to suck." Natsu said, walking behind me out the front door. He closed it and I walked down the street. Natsu followed me and our shoes tapped against the pavement.

"So where do we go when we go shopping or whatever?" Natsu asked, looking around curiously.

Natsu reminds me of the monkey off of Curious George…!

"Well, when you go shopping for clothes, you normally go to the mall. When you go for food, you go to a-"

I paused when something- or more like someone- linked their arms to both of mine. I blinked and looked at the two faces.

"Hey Gray it's funny to be seeing you out here!" A girl said.

"So, where are you headed?" Another girl's voice appeared.

I already knew who they were.

"Lisanna, Mira, what's up?" I smiled at the two white haired twins who waved.

The twin girls' smiles faded when they saw someone standing behind Gray, someone they had never seen before.

Any friend of Gray's was a friend of theirs. So why didn't they know this guy?

"Hey Gray, who's that?" Mira asked, pointing to the flustered boy behind Gray.

"He's um… He's just…" I shook my head and snapped back into reality. "This is Natsu Dragneel, he's my-!"

"I'm Gray's cousin, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu butted in and my eyes widened as Natsu grinned.

Natsu was a _**damn**_ good liar…

**Was this one good? Sorry it took so long! I was busy with sports!**

**I think I got some good humor in this. ^_^**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Aye Sir! X3**

** ~PKSky1999 3**


	6. Chapter 5: The Shadows in The Flames

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**~Chapter 5: The Shadows and in The Flames… **

"_Hey Igneel, can I ask you something?" Little Natsu looked up at the large red dragon who had a smile on his face._

"_Sure thing kiddo, what's up?" Igneel grinned, wrapping his tail around the small boy._

"_Do you have someone special to you?" Natsu tilted his head and Igneel let out a hearty laugh._

"_Of course I do! I have you Natsu." Igneel licked Natsu's cheek and the boy laughed._

"_I wasn't talking about me papa!" Natsu pouted, pushing Igneel's face away. "I mean, don't you have a person you love more than me? Do I have a mommy?"_

_Igneel paused and lowered his head. Natsu waited for an answer as he played with the little teddy bear. _

"_Natsu, I don't love anyone more than you." Igneel pulled Natsu to his face with his tail and rubbed his cheek against Natsu's._

"_Do you really mean that old man?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms. _

"_Yes, we'll always be together Natsu." Igneel smiled as Natsu nodded happily with a toothy grin._

(Elsewhere)

***Boom!***

***Crash!***

Smoke covers the sky and fires rage endlessly. The trees crumble into the ground and flowers wilt…

"Someone capture her!" A woman shouted, running away.

"We can't let Project 2943 escape! Capture her now!" A man shouted, throwing off his lab coat.

'_Escape… Get as far away as possible!' _

***Crash!***

***Boom!***

***Crash!***

The Laboratory began to crumble and the girl stood up in the center of the flames.

'_You're the only one left alive… Kill all those bastards who imprisoned you for so long!'_

The girl smirked and flipped her long sky blue hair, which fell to her ankles. The scientists looked at her as she giggled.

"This is why…" She started, still giggling a bit. "You never mess with a Dragon Slayer!"

The girl grinned, showing her fangs as the scientists trembled.

**Scream of the Shadow Dragon!**

The entire area went black and all you could hear was a loud screaming noise that sounded as if it were in agony…

There was nothing left after that but black sparks drifting in the air. Trees, flowers, animals, and the scientists were now nothing but black sparkles…

'_Natsu, where are you…? I'll find you…_

_And you'll pay for leaving me behind to die!'_

**Wings of the Shadow Dragon!**

The girl's black/purple aura wings spread out and she took off into the skies, searching for the familiar boy who had left her long ago…

~Gray's POV~

"I can't wait to eat!" Mira giggled, looking around the food court.

"Me too Mira-nee, let's eat there guys!" Lisanna smiled, pointing to a stand. I nodded and turned to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, are you hungry?" I looked at him as he looked up from the ground.

"Eh? Oh, yeah I'm starving!" Natsu patted his tummy and licked his lips. I chuckled and followed Mira, who was being dragged by Lisanna towards a stand.

"I think I'll get a bento, what about you guys?" Mira smiled, turning to us when we got to the front of the line.

"I'm getting two tacos and a large orange soda." Lisanna said, stepping up.

"I think I'll just get a bowl of ramen. What about you, Natsu?" I turned to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, whose head shot up when I said his name.

"Were you talking to me?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"Yeah ya twit." I spat, crossing my arms. "What is wrong with you? You've been out of it since we got to the mall!"

Natsu pulled his scarf over his lips and looked down. I sighed and yanked his arm, pulling him towards my face. Natsu gave me a glare and bared his fangs.

"Let go of me, Gray!" He growled sharply.

"You and I need to talk, NOW!" I demanded, pulling him along. When we were out of Mira and Lisanna's sight, Natsu lit his hands into flames.

"Let go of me!" Natsu shouted louder this time and I swiftly turned my head to him, sending him a glare.

"Shut up!" I scoffed, making Natsu growl. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't act dumber than you already are."

"Shut up."

"I know something's wrong Natsu. That look on your face says it all."

Natsu was about to say something, but stopped and looked away. I rested my body against the wall of the empty hall and looked at him as he exhaled.

"Okay, something's been bothering me." He sighed. "I think someone's following us."

I blinked and stared at him for a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I think someone's following us. I can smell them close by, but when I look for them, it's as if they were never there!" Natsu pulled his scarf down and looked at me. "The scent is almost like… a Dragon Slayer."

I gasped and pushed myself off the wall.

"That can't be. Why would one follow us?" I asked.

"I didn't say it was a Dragon Slayer. When Dragon Slayers make a pact with mages, they also get our Dragon scent which only other Dragon Slayers can sniff out. One of them must've smelled us out."

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked as Natsu and I started to walk back towards the twins.

"Not really, as long as we don't run into each other we should be fine. We should stay close to each other." Natsu said as I nodded.

"Hey Natsu, what happens when we run into a Dragon Slayer and their mage partner?"

"If we're lucky, we'll run into a nice Dragon Slayer who wants to help us. However, there's an 80% chance that won't happen so don't wish." Natsu answered, in almost a laughing tone. "I think its fun that way! Just to think another Dragon Slayer is looking to pick a fight with me… I'm all fired up!"

Natsu pumped his fist into the air and I sweat dropped.

'_So serious one moment then so dense and silly the next… He's just like a little kid.'_

Natsu and I walked in silence until Lisanna waved at us from across the food court. We ran over and she pulled out the chairs.

"Mira-nee ordered the food; she'll be back in a second." Lisanna smiled and slid into the booth. Natsu slid beside her and she blushed a bit when his arm rubbed against hers. I chuckled and Mira walked over with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Here you go guys! Lunch is served!" Mira placed the tray down and handed me my bowl. Lisanna took her box and Mira took hers. Natsu blinked as Mira handed him a bowl and chopsticks.

"What's this stuff?" Natsu asked, pointing to the bowl. I chocked on my ramen and blushed embarrassingly.

"Um… Natsu? You've never had ramen before?" Lisanna tilted her head and Mira bit into an Octopus Winnie.

"Nope, when I was a kid, I never had ramen." Natsu said, kicking his feet under the booth. He then formed a silly grin across his face and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Try it now then!" Mira giggled as Natsu looked at the bowl. He nodded and grabbed his chopsticks. He slurped the noodles into his mouth and he laughed.

"This is really good!" Natsu laughed, picking up more of the noodles. "This has gotten me all fired up!"

Then something made me, Lisanna, and Mira blink.

Natsu burped and flames escaped his mouth and landed on the table. Lisanna and Mira looked at me and Natsu blinked. My eye twitched and I sunk a bit into my chair. Natsu then realized what he did and covered his mouth.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-." Natsu started, but Lisanna pinched his lips closed.

"What did you just do?" Mira asked, looking at him. I knew his secret was about to be figured out. This was gonna be-!

"Natsu's a fire mage? That's really rare." Lisanna smiled at him and he blinked.

"You guys are okay with me being a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu asked happily, looking at the twins.

I smacked my forehead and the twins' jaws dropped.

"You're a Dragon Slayer Natsu?!" They shouted in unison. I covered their mouths with my hands and waited a moment until everyone around us resumed their conversations.

"Y-Yeah, Natsu's a Dragon Slayer." I said, scratching my neck. Natsu looked at the table and covered his lips with his scarf.

"Wow, an actual Dragon Slayer…" Mira said, looking at Natsu.

"So… Is he a bad one? You know, is he one of the Dragon Slayers that have been killing mages?" Lisanna asked nervously, rubbing her arms.

I knew what Lisanna was talking about. 2 years ago, Dragon Slayers started killing not only the people trying to capture them for the Labs, but people who crossed their paths too. People were even more scared of Dragon Slayers and Dragons since then.

"Alright, let me tell you guys the truth." I said, looking at the twins.

I told them all about how I found Natsu and how we made a Dragon's Pact. I also told them Natsu wasn't my cousin, that I was actually his partner to help regain the friendship between humans and dragons. I even told them Natsu was to be kept a secret from others incase some jackass got the idea to turn Natsu into the Labs for stupid rewards.

"Pretty much, Natsu needs my help and I'd like him to help me with something in return. I don't know exactly what it'll be yet, but I'll think of something." I said, tapping my chin with my finger that had the Fire Dragon's Ring on it. "So, do you two get it now?"

"So Natsu's a good Dragon Slayer right?" Mira asked.

"Yep, though there are a lot of evil Dragon Slayers." Natsu said, crossing his arms. "We're all slowly going insane because of the Labs hunting us down. We've lost more friends than you could count in a lifetime."

"Have you lost friends Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu frowned and lowered his head. "I've lost plenty. My two best friends were separated from me when we were escaping one day. Igneel was someone I lost too when I was a kid."

"Igneel seems like a nice dragon." Lisanna said, smiling at Natsu.

"He really was he was everything I wanted as a kid…" Natsu said, picking up his chopsticks. "Everything seemed perfect until we got separated…."

Lisanna, Mira, and I went back to our food and Natsu went back to his.

I suddenly felt something on my hand begin to burn. It was the Fire Dragon Ring…

I looked up at Natsu, who was looking at me. We both turned around and saw something standing at the window.

There were two figures standing there looking at us. One wore a black cloak that covered their whole body while the other wore a brown cloak that covered everything except the legs and feet. I could tell by the cute white strap shoes that it was a girl and someone else. Natsu and I looked at the two figures for a while and Natsu glared.

The ring was burning my finger a bit. Natsu was about to stand, but before he could even leave the booth, I pulled him back down. Lisanna and Mira were talking and I leaned over to him.

"We can't make a scene here. They'll catch onto us." I said softly.

"We can't just let them get away! They have the scent I smelt a while ago!" He growled softly.

"Natsu, don't get your ass off this seat. Stay still." I barked, holding onto his one sleeve. He bit his lip and the figures started to turn and walk away…

As they turned, I swear I saw a hint of scarlet colored hair through the black cloak…

**Cliffhanger! OMG what did Gray-sama see?! XD**

**I haven't typed Gray-sama in a while! X3**

**Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama! 3**

**LOL I NEED TO CHILL OUT! .**

**Okay, see you guys on the next chapter!**

**Please review! I LOVE to hear you guys' thoughts on it!**

**Sorry that Natsu maybe kinda OOC, but he'll get better later on when the storyline is explained more.**


	7. Chapter 6: Can You Dig It Dragon Slayer?

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**~Chapter 6: Can You Dig It? A Dragon's First Day!**

"Hey Lucy-san, can you put my hair into two ponytails today?"

"Sure thing kiddo, are you excited about today?"

"Yep, but I'm really nervous too."

Lucy Heartifila continued to brush the dark blue head of hair that belonged to the cute little girl who sat in front of her. The small girl giggled happily into the mirror and Lucy blinked at her.

"Lucy-san, what if no one likes me?" The girl rubbed her arm nervously, looking down at the Fairy Tail Academy girl's uniform.

"It'll be alright, Wendy." Lucy smiled at the girl as she put the dark blue hair into two ponytails and used two red clips to let them up. Lucy then paused and looked down.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as she titled her head. "You seem distant."

"I'm fine Wendy, honest." Lucy smiled and Wendy nodded.

Lucy looked at the blue ring with the cloud symbols that rested on her left index finger. White sparks danced around inside the ring and Lucy put her hand over it as Wendy skipped into the bathroom to change clothes.

'_Can I really help Wendy… with saving dragons and humans?'_

…..

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late for school!" Ultear called from downstairs in the kitchen, grabbing her bag for school in the hall.

Lyon opened his bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He threw his jacket over his shoulder and picked up his bag. I opened my door and bounced on my right foot as I tried to slip my left shoe on. My jacket hung around my shoulder and a pencil was between my teeth. I bounced down the stairs and Ultear took the pencil out of my mouth.

"Where's Natsu, he's gonna make us late." Lyon tapped his foot against the floor and I picked up my bag.

"He'll be here in a second. He's gotta get his uniform on." I said, throwing my bag over my left shoulder and holding it with one hand.

Footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs and Natsu appeared coming down the spiral stairs wearing the school uniform **(A/N: The uniforms are from the OVA! ^_^)** and a red and white tie, The white scarf he always wore still hung around his neck made him look more stylish.

"Do I really have to wear this?" He complained, crossing his arms. "I look like a nerd."

"Yeah, all you need it the shirt pocket of pens and some big glasses." I teased, hands on my hips. Lyon laughed and Natsu punched my shoulder.

"Don't listen to them Natsu." Ultear smiled. "You look really cute in your uniform!"

Natsu pulled his scarf over his lips and we all laughed. My mom walked in from the living room and smiled at us, arms across her chest.

"You all seem lively this morning." She smiled, flipping her hair. "I have your lunches in the kitchen."

Lyon, Ultear, and I trailed behind her quickly as Natsu slowly followed, yawing and rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head; your first day is today!" Mom laughed, looking at Natsu who slouched over.

"I'm so sleepy…" Natsu said, yawing again. Mom smiled and handed each one of us a lunch.

"You should all get going! School starts in 47 minuets and you've gotta walk!" She said, motioning us out of the kitchen with her hands. Ultear ran out first, followed by Lyon.

"Come on Natsu, we gotta go!" I said, picking up my jacket.

Natsu was about to join me, but mom grabbed his arm. I turned back at the front door and watched as Natsu turned to her.

"Natsu, I just want to say something to you." She smiled, her eyes halfway closed. "We may not be related by blood and we may not have known each other for a long time, but I just wanted to say…"

I smiled as Ultear and Lyon stopped at the end of the driveway. Mom walked closer to Natsu and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Natsu. Have a nice day at school sweetheart." Mom smiled wide as Natsu blinked.

I remember what Natsu had told us…

"_I didn't come here with my dad and I don't have a mom."_

I watched as Ur pulled Natsu into a loving mother-son hug and he hugged her back.

"Thanks Ur, you're the best." Natsu grinned.

"Please, call me mom." Ur laughed.

"Thanks mom, you got me all fired up for school!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear and ran towards me.

"Have a nice day everyone! Keep Natsu safe and look out for one another okay?!" Mom called as the four of us ran down the street.

"Last one to the school gates has to kiss Cana!" Ultear laughed, running ahead. Lyon smirked and sprinted faster as I ran behind him. Natsu was in a full grin as we all ran down the street. Lyon, Ultear, and I were laughing as Natsu threw his fits into the air.

"Now I'm all fired up~!"

….

***Pant, pant, pant, pant, pant***

"Damn, I'm so tiered." Ultear said, leaning against the school gates as Lyon laughed and leaned beside her.

"I know right… We ran… so fast." Lyon said, shaking his head with a smile. "I think I got… a cramp."

"Hehe… grow a set dude." I laughed, making Lyon pout and punch my arm.

"You guys are tiered from that?" Natsu asked, titling his head. Ultear and Lyon looked at him, confused.

"Are you _aren't_?!" Ultear asked in disbelief. "What are you, a superhuman?"

'_Actually, no, he's pretty much a dragon.' _I thought, but I really wanted to say it out loud.

"So this is the school you guys go to?" Natsu said, looking up in awe. "This is like a castle!"

Lyon wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder and smirked. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy noobie."

Natsu grinned and turned to us. "I'm all fired up! Let's hurry and go inside!"

"Natsu, wait a sec-!" I shouted, but he kicked the _entire _gate down with his foot and ran inside the school's front yard.

Natsu ran full speed and bumped into someone. Lyon, Ultear, and I ran over to him and stopped when we realized who Natsu had bumped into.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice asked, looking down at Natsu. Natsu looked up at the person and blinked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said, somewhat harshly. He took the girl's hand and she helped him stand up. I walked over and grabbed his ear.

"Excuse my friend Erza, he's an idiot." I laughed, pulling Natsu's ear harder. He yelped and glared at me.

"It's alright Gray, I should've watched where I was going." Erza said, turning to me. Then I remembered something…

'_At the mall yesterday… I swear that girl watching us with the other figure… That couldn't have been… Erza?'_

I then looked up at Erza's hand…

A purple ring sat on her finger and I gasped mentally.

"I need to go, we can talk later okay?" Erza said, turning on her heels. I nodded and Erza walked over to someone in the corner. I girl I had never seen before. She had long sky blue hair that went to her ankles and her right eye was covered by a sky blue colored bang. Her left eye was pink and she had a slender figure with a large chest. Her skin was a beautiful white and light blush covered her cheeks. She wore…

White strapped shoes?

Was she the girl with Erza the other day?

Natsu and I watched as Erza talked to the girl before they turned around to enter the building. As Erza walked in, the sky blue haired girl turned and smirked at us…

Then sent a sharp glare that easily read as: **"You're as good as dead…!"**

…

"Those two defiantly had the scent I picked up on yesterday." Natsu said, leaning over the skin.

"That can't be." I said in disbelief. "Erza can't do this."

"She had the ring on her finger." Natsu said, looking at the ring on my finger. "Something tells me those two are gonna be a handful."

"I'll say. Erza is one of the top 5 strongest wizards in F.T.A!" I leaned against the wall in the school bathrooms.

After Erza and the girl had left, Natsu and I had escaped into the bathroom to talk it over. This was all too sudden. I had only found Natsu about 2 or 3 days ago and this is all the chaos that's happened…!  
"Hey Natsu," I said, "Do you know that Dragon Slayer girl?"

Natsu paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've met her before… I just can't remember her… Her scent is familiar too…"

"What do you mean?"

"She smells like one of my friends… A sweet vanilla smell… It was faint, but I could smell it on that girl."

I watched as Natsu looked at himself in the mirror. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's wait until they make a move first. Then we'll strike back. Until then, let's just lay low." I said, patting his back. He nodded and we stood up. We walked out of the bathroom and turned around the corner.

A pause and total silence as the girl with sky blue hair looked at us with her one pink eye and smirked evilly.

The look of murder was on her face, and it made my heart race.

Erza walked around the corner and stopped in front of the girl, who had turned to her. We watched in shock as Erza talked to the girl and they started to walk away.

Before they turned around the corner, I swore I saw Erza smirk at me. My phone started to buzz and I typed in the password. My eyes widened and Natsu looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked sternly. I pointed the phone to him and he gasped.

The message read:

_**Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel,**_

_**Remember the smell of Vanilla…**_

_**For it will be the last thing you remember before you die.**_

I had nearly stopped breathing and I could tell Natsu was doing the same…

Erza and her Dragon Slayer wanted us dead…!

**Whoa! Whose Erza's Dragon Slayer and what's her beef with Gray and Natsu?!**

**Man, this is so intense now! ^_^**

**I got to put Wendy in this now, so yay! **

**Intense action scene next episode! YEA BUDDY! XD**

**Anyways, next chapter is gonna be cool! :D**

**Tell me what you think please! I love to get reviews!**

**Bye!**

**~PKSky1999 3**


	8. Chapter 7: Encountering an Old Nakama!

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**~Chapter 7: Encountering a Nakama! Crossing the Boundaries! **

Natsu and I walked in silence down the halls. People who passed us would stare for a while.

Not only at me, but at Natsu too.

"Who's the kid walking around with Gray-chan?" A boy would whisper.

"I don't know but he's cute." A girl cooed.

"They look scary, might wanna keep your distance." A boy said.

Natsu and I ignored the comments of the other students and kept walking ahead towards the main office to where the Guild Master of our school was. I wasn't excited about seeing this geezer again. Last time I was in here was when I had gotten into a fight with a B-Rank student who had been teasing one of the D-rank girls. I had stood up for her, but I had broken the rules. I was sent to 3 days suspension.

"Hey Gramps, are you in here?" I called, walking into the office. The rolling chair was faced towards the mirror and I could tell someone was sitting in it. Natsu and I sniffed the air and covered our noses.

"What the hell is that smell?!" Natsu asked, covering his nose.

"That would be Gramps and his booze." I said, fanning the scent away from nose. "You'll get used to it."

"That smell is strong as hell!" Natsu said, pulling his scarf closer to his face.

The chair turned around and Gramps put his cup on the desk. He looked up at Natsu from his chair and picked up his cane. Natsu stared for a moment and then his eye began to twitch.

"He's so tiny!" Natsu said, pointing to him. "What is he, a gnome?"

"Watch you mouth child!" Gramps shouted, grabbing Natsu by his scarf. "I'll squish you like a bug."

Natsu's eyes widened and he stumbled back. I chuckled and Gramps stood up on his desk.

"Who is this male you've brought into my presence Fullbuster?" Gramps said, turning to me.

"This is Natsu Dragneel; an idiot I know." I said, putting my stuff down. "Just call him flame brain."

"You wanna fight, stripper?!" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Gramps raised a hand and then looked at Natsu, holding out a hand. Natsu blinked and Gramps smiled a bit.

"I'm Makarov Dryer, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail Academy." Gramps smiled. "Nice to meet you noobie."

Natsu nodded and shook Gramps' hand. I sat down on the couch and Gramps crossed his legs and sat down on his desk.

"So, what kind of Magic do you do, Natsu?" Gramps asked, making me jump. Natsu had a shiver go down his spine and he pulled his scarf down from his lips. I shot up out of my seat and Gramps looked at me.

"Alright, this is going to be really hard to explain Gramps, can you just listen to me and don't say anything until I finish?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Gramps nodded and I sighed.

I told him everything. From me meeting Natsu, the Dragon Pact, about him joining my family, and how only Lisanna and Mira knew who Natsu truly was. I also told him how I wanted no one to snitch on Natsu and turn him in to the Labs…

After the LONG explanation, Gramps nodded and leaned back.

"Gray, you know as long as you're with Natsu, you may be dangerous to be around too." He said.

Natsu and I blinked as Gramps walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"You see," He started, "Thousands of people are still afraid of Dragon Slayers. Natsu may not be accepted by other students like you are Gray. If they know you hang out with Natsu, people may be afraid of you too, even if you are an A-class."

'_That's right; I'm not an S-class. Only the top 5 mages are S-class. I'm only an A-class that students look up too…'_

"I don't care."

Natsu and Gramps looked at me as I picked up my stuff.

"I don't care what others think of me." I repeated. "I made I promise and I intend to keep it. Natsu's my nakama who's came to me for help. I will help him."

Gramps smiled and crossed his arms. "You two may not be close friends or friends at all, but I trust you both."

Natsu and I looked at one another, but said nothing. Sure he was annoying, hasty, and dense, but I wouldn't say I didn't like him. I used the term _nakama _loosely. I was only helping him with saving this world.

"Alright then, we should get Natsu a Guild Mark. Mirajane, come here." Gramps clapped his hands and Mira ran in from the other office.

"What is it master?" She asked, rushed. She then looked up at us and smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need to get a stamp for Natsu; can you get him a symbol?" Gramps said, standing up.

"Sure thing, give me a second." Mira turned around and took something out of a glass case. She grabbed the stamp and the ink and then turned to Natsu.

"Where would you like it?" She smiled. Natsu thought for a moment and pointed to his upper arm. Mira nodded and pressed the stamp onto his arm. She pulled it away and white sparkles fluttered onto the ground.

A ruby red Fairy Tail mark covered his upper arm and Mira giggled.

"All done, you're set Natsu!" She said, standing next to Gramps, who nodded.

"Welcome to the guild Natsu, here's your schedule and I'll have someone give you a tour today. You'll start your classes tomorrow." Gramps sat down in his chair as Natsu rubbed the mark on his arm. "Now get going you two before you're late."

I nodded and opened the door. Natsu and I walked out as he kept rubbing the mark on his arm. We walked down the hall and Natsu looked at the paper.

"What's your first magic class?" I asked him, looking at his paper.

"Magic History with some dude named Macao. Do you know him?" Natsu asked, raising a brow. "That's a funny name. It sounds like 'my cow' if you say his name really fast."

"Like yours isn't weird." I laughed.

"At least I'm not named after a color." Natsu smirked and I blushed embarrassingly.

"Shut up and come on. We've gotta hurry." I said, turning around the corner.

…..

I slid open the door to first period and everyone looked up from their papers. Macao stopped writing on the board and looked at me as I paused in the doorway.

"Fullbuster, you're 6 minuets late." Macao said, tapping the maker against the board.

"I was at the office talkin' to Gramps." I said coolly. "I had to help my friend sign up. He's new here."

Macao raised a brow and Natsu walked into the room. He walked over to Macao and slapped the marker out of his hand and up into the air. As it fell back down, Natsu caught it and turned to the board. He then wrote:

**ナツドラゴン ****{Natsu Dragneel}**

Natsu put the marker back into Macao's hand and then turned around to the class. Macao blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"W-Well everyone, this is Natsu Dragneel, welcome him into the class and please be respectful." Macao said as the class clapped. "Now Natsu, take a seat behind Gray."

My eyes widened as I realized something…

Natsu began to walk to his seat and paused for a moment. I turned and blinked at the two people who sat back there.

Erza was reading a book silently while Loki was looking at his phone. Natsu sat down in his desk, taking the seat between Erza and Loki. Macao turned off the lights and began to show us a video about Magic Warriors. I was nervous…

What was Erza thinking right now? Did she even know Natsu was a Dragon Slayer?!

I was in full on panic mode.

"Hey teach!" Natsu called, making the students turn to him and the video paused. "Can I go to the restroom?"

"Sure Dragneel, next time raise your hand."

"No promises. Just kidding."

Natsu walked out of the class and I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned and Erza was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up from something." I softly said back.

Erza nodded and then looked down. "H-Have you, found anything weird?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. _'She's on to me!'_

She shook her head. "Never mind what I said. Sorry for bothering you."

Erza leaned back to her seat and I inhaled then exhaled.

Wait a second…

"_Hey, have you found anything weird?"_

Lucy asked me the same question when I left Levy's house that afternoon…

So, does Erza not know Natsu's a Dragon Slayer…?

Okay, this was getting freaky.

…..

Natsu POV

I splashed water onto my face and gasped. I took deep breaths and exhaled slowly…

That Erza girl… Had the scent of… Vanilla.

Where have I smelt that before?

"_Come on Natsu, let's go play!" A small girl grabbed his hand and little Natsu blushed furiously. _

"_W-Wait, what are we gonna do?"_

"_I want you to tell me another story."_

_The small Natsu raised a brow and the girl clutched onto his arm._

"_You know the ones about the princesses and the dragons who save her! I like those stories you tell me!" She cooed. "The Dragons are the best!"_

_Natsu grinned and took the little girl's hand into his._

"_Can I ask you something?" He said nervously._

"_Sure thing Natsu! You can tell me anything!" She smiled._

_Natsu blushed as the girl pulled him into a loving hug._

"_We're best friends… aren't we?" She said softly._

_Natsu nodded. "Yeah, we're best friends. But I wanna know something…"_

_Natsu looked up at her, still wrapped in her arms._

"_Will you stay with me… until the day we die?" He asked, making her blush._

"_B-baka, we'll always be together." She lifted a hand and put up her pinky. "Pinky promise, Natsu."_

_Natsu grinned and wrapped his pinky around hers. They both smiled and he hugged her tight again._

_The scent of Vanilla flew into his nose and he grinned…_

"_S-Shiori, thank you…"_

I shot my head up and water dripped from my hair into the sink.

Shiori… who was she? I can't remember her all too well…

All I remember was…

Her laugh, smile, and the way she hugged me so lovingly.

I wiped my hair dry and walked out of the bathroom. I looked up and saw the girl from before walking down the hall.

Her long sky blue hair reached to her ankles. Her legs were bare and she wore the school uniform, the grey skirt and short sleeved shirt. She wore the vest and a white ribbon rested in her hair. She had a bang over her left eye and her right eye was a bright pink. She had a tall slender snow white body and the large chest.

We made eye contact and we both paused almost right in front of each other. She blinked and a chill went down my spine.

"H-Hey, are you-." I started, but then she began to walk past me.

"I hate you." She said sharply, walking ahead. "I'll never forgive you, Natsu."

My eyes widened and she continued to walk ahead. Her blue hair bounced as she walked past me with a glare.

Then I realized something as she walked by…

I turned as she went around the corner.

"I know you…" I said softly. "I just can't remember your name."

"_I hate you. I'll never forgive you Natsu."_

Why did this make my heart ache? Who was this girl?

She had the scent of my nakama from long ago… The scent Vanilla was pure.

**YAY! My OC got some lines! XD**

**Okay, so the action comes later guys!**

**Oh! Here are some questions I normally get that I'm gonna answer for you.**

**Q: Is this a Yaoi?**

**A: NO! It says it in the description! XD**

**Q: Any romance?**

**A: 80% chance. Not a NaLu or Gruvia. I'm making those in the future. It's between my OC and Natsu, then another one of my OC and Gray. Also, GaLe is in this too so yay! I even got some Jerza! ^_^**

**Q: How long does it take to update?**

**A: I could make one a day, its just school, friends, family, sports, and me being a gamer keeps blocking me from doing so. XD**

**Okay! I hope that answered some questions! XP**

**Anyways, sorry I didn't get any action in this chapter; I wanted to explain more about Natsu and all that crap. :/**

**Do you like my OC so far? I mean, she seems rude now, but she gets better as the story goes on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them! :D**

**Bye!**

**~PKSky1999 :3**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sweet Smell of Vanilla

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**~Chapter 8: The Sweet Smell of Vanilla… Vengeance is Just as Sweet!**

Natsu POV

"_I hate you. I'll never forgive you Natsu."_

Yes, I was still thinking about what that girl had said to me just moments ago. I had taken my time back to class and got there rather slowly. I felt sick and I had a _massive _headache.

If school was going to be like this everyday, I'm never coming back.

"Hey Natsu, are you alright?"

I looked up saw Gray looking at me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked at him.

Loki, who I had become close friends with in 1st period, was biting into a sandwich. Cana and Lisanna were with us, eating their lunches.

I hadn't touched mine since we sat down. I blinked at Gray again and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, taking a small box out of my lunch bag.

"You've been out of it since you returned from the bathroom." Loki said with a mouthful of BLT. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that." I said softly, but they heard me. Lisanna bent over and squished my face with her hands.

"What is wrong with you?" She pouted. "I'm not letting go until you tell us."

I turned away, but she pulled my face back to her. I rolled my eyes and looked into her eyes.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." I said softly, a bit unsure of myself. "I don't want you involved in my problems."

Lisanna pouted and let my face go. I rubbed my cheeks and Loki wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Ya know you can tell us anything bro." Loki smirked. "If someone said something to you, Gray and I will rough em up!"

I laughed and Loki grinned. Gray smirked and went back to his lunch.

Everyone began talking and I began to eat my rice.

…

(Gray POV)

I walked down the hall in silence as the 5th period classes had already started. I had gone to the nurse because of my migraine…

I was thinking too much about this whole Dragon Slayer crap. Erza had a Dragon Slayer and so did I. Was Erza on the good side or bad side? That Dragon Slayer girl of hers certainly gave off quite the impression. I could tell that Dragon Slayer wanted us dead.

So was Erza gonna help her? Should I go up and ask her? Maybe we could just attack them first…

Ouch… My head's throbbing…!

I shook my head and turned around the corner.

***Thud!***

Someone who was running at full speed tripped in front of me, dropping of their things. I blinked and looked down at the girl, who was now sitting on her knees.

"O-Ouch that really hurt." The girl whimpered, rubbing her knee. I stuck out a hand and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she took my hand with a flushed face. She nodded and picked up a few books.

"Sorry mister. I was rushing because I have to meet Lucy-san in the library!" The girl said, flustered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the middle school?" I asked, tilting my head. "You seem like it."

The blue haired girl blinked at me and gasped. "Gray-san! I'm sorry! I didn't know I bumped into you! Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

I sweat dropped and handed the girl her books back. She smiled and clutched them to her chest.

"Thank you so much Gray-san!" She giggled happily. I nodded and began to walk with her.

"So, are you new here?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Y-Yes, my n-name is W-Wendy." She stuttered, shuffling her feet. "I'm supposed to be in the Middle School, but I was too strong for that school, so they moved me up here."

I raised a brow and smiled. "You must be a pretty strong kid."

"Y-Yes, I'm already a C-rank mage. I wish to become B-rank before the next exam!" She said nervously. "I don't think I can do it though…"

"Don't say that." I smiled. "I'm sure you can do it, Wendy. If you want, I can help you."

Wendy blushed and paused. "I don't want to trouble you, Gray-san. I'm not good at fighting."

I crossed my arms and sighed. "If you keep saying you can't do it, then you're just a quitter. What kind of magic can you do?"

Wendy's eyes widened and then she looked down. "Lucy-san told me not to tell anyone. Sorry, Gray-san."

I shook my head. "It's fine Wendy. Well, here's your stop. It was nice talking to you."

"You too Gray-san, thank you! You're so nice!" She smiled wide and I nodded at her. She skipped off into the library and I headed back for class.

…..

Wendy POV

'_Gray-san is so cool! Everyone was right, this school is amazing!'_

"Wendy, where have you been?" Lucy cried, running over to me. "I was worried sick about you!"

"S-sorry Lucy-san, I tripped and dropped all of my things." I sweat dropped and Lucy frowned.

"Be more careful Wendy. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay Lucy-san! Oh! And I ran into your friend, Gray-san!"

Lucy smiled a bit and she put the books on the counter. "Oh yeah, was he nice to you? If not, I'll bring out Cancer and make him cut off all his hair."

"Yes, he was really nice!" I smiled. "He helped me and even walked me all the way here."

Lucy blinked and looked down at me as we exited the media center.

"You didn't tell him… That you were… a Dragon Slayer did you?" She asked softly as we walked down the hall. I shook my head and she sighed. "Thank the Zodiacs you didn't."

I nodded at her as we walked down the hall…

As we passed a classroom, I stopped and turned to the door. I looked into the window and Lucy walked over.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Lucy asked me, a bit of fear in her voice.

I turned to her and pointed into the classroom.

"See that boy with the pink hair and the scarf?"

Lucy looked into the room and nodded.

"So what?" She asked.

"He's a Dragon Slayer."

…

Gray POV

"School is the worst thing ever to happen in my life." Natsu complained, leaning against the lockers. "This entire drama bout Dragon Slayers gave me a huge headache."

"How do you think I feel?" I yawned. "I felt like I was stalking Erza all day today. She was avoiding me too."

Natsu and I walked down the hall and out to the school's front yard.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ultear and Lyon?" Natsu asked, looking back at the school as we walked down the street.

"Nope, Lyon always goes to his friend's to study and Ultear doesn't get out of patrol for a while now." I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder. Natsu and I walked down the busy street in silence.

Then all of a sudden…

Natsu took off into a full sprint down the street. I followed after him and he kept running, dodging the people going by.

"Natsu, slow down, hey I'm talking to you!" I shouted, running after him. As Natsu and I were running across the street, the light turned green. Several cars started to drive right towards us and we both paused in shock. I jumped over a car and Natsu ran full speed across the street. I jumped over another car and ran behind him.

"Natsu, what the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted as we turned around the corner into a large empty field of grass.

"I can't explain it right now! We have to get far away from these innocent people before they get killed in the crossfire!" Natsu cried, looking around.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I sense another Dragon Slay-!"

Natsu paused when something zoomed past him. Stands of his pink hair floated away in the breeze and I gasped. Natsu swiftly turned and dodged as the figure came back for another slice. Natsu stumbled and pressed his back against mine. We stood back to back until Natsu gasped.

"Get down!" He shouted, tackling me to the ground. The moment he crashed into me, a purple blast zoomed from the right and grazed Natsu's back a bit. The two of us looked to the right and sat up.

"I found you, Dragneel!" A cute voice, almost anime girl like, shouted sharply. Natsu and I then looked up and saw something standing on the edge of an old barn.

The same light blue hair and everything… It was the girl with Erza.

She jumped down and did a few flips before landing on the ground with beautiful grace. She opened her right eye and stood up straight. Natsu's eyes widened and his jaw slowly fell.

"S-Shiori…" He whispered. "Y-You're okay!"

A purple flare of light went past Natsu's cheek, making his cheek bleed. I blinked as the wind blew, making the girl glare at him.

"Don't act all happy to see me Natsu!" She shouted. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you ever!"

Natsu looked at her and she lifted her hand and curled it into a fist.

**Shadow Dragon's Darkened Fist!**

Shiori's hand was covered in black aura and she threw the punch at Natsu, who bended backwards to dodge it. He then went under and his fist lit into flames.

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

The fire made contact to the side. She bit her lip and smirked as she raised her other hand and swung it at him.

**Claw of the Shadow Dragon!**

She was about to strike Natsu on the chest, but I slammed my fist into my palm.

**Ice Make: Arrows!**

Shiori paused and backed flipped to dodge a few of my arrows. One got her in the arm and she pulled it out, making it shatter. She landed on her feet and stood up.

"I wasn't wrong after all, you are an Ice mage." She smirked. "Doesn't matter, I'll kill you too then."

"Shiori wait," Natsu said. "Why do you hate me? What did I do?"

Shiori growled and I looked at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Why would I even tell you?" She said sharply. "You'll be dead soon anyways. I hate you… I hate you!"

Shadows formed around her hands and she looked at us, the look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"I want you dead, Natsu! For leaving me behind to die in your place!"

**True action next chapter! ^_^**

**I was listing to Fairy Tail OP and Ends while making this! XD**

**Shiori's my OC; wanna find more info on her? Look in my profile! :D**

**I made two chapters on one day! ^_^**

**Maybe I could get three done… Imma try! .**

**Anyways, next chapter will be fun to make! O_O**

**Bye! X3**

**~PKSky199 :3**


	10. Chapter 9: Mukashi

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**~Chapter 9: Mukashi… (Once Upon A Time…)**

Gray POV

**Roar of the Shadow Dragon!**

**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**

Fire and darkness collided in the sky and an explosion blew everything away. Trees titled sideways and flowers flew from the ground. Bushes shook endlessly and rocks crumbled…

**Wing Slash of the Shadow Dragon!**

**Ice Make: Lance!**

The waves of darkness crashed into the ice and sparkles rained down onto the ground. Natsu and I stood, side by side. Shiori charged at Natsu and slammed her Shadow Fists against his fire ones.

"Shiori, please talk to me first!" Natsu said. "Tell me what I did that made you so angry!"

"You dense bastard! Go to hell!"

Natsu ducked down and she missed, causing her to stumble a bit. Natsu tripped over and she fell down into the grass.

**Ice Make: Prison!**

Shiori was about to charge at us again, but created a large frozen cell around her. She growled and gripped the bars tight. Natsu and I watched as she used her magic, trying to trash her way out.

"Shiori…" Natsu said softly, watching the crazy girl inside struggle. "What happened to you?"

I blinked and watched as the girl leaned against the bars and looked down at her lap as she rested on her knees. Natsu walked over to the cage and I trailed behind him.

"Stay away from me Natsu." She said sharply.

"Shiori, you're my nakama. What's wrong?" Natsu said softly.

"Let's get something straight." She said coldly, standing up to her feet and turning to her. "We're _not nakama anymore_."

Natsu pulled his scarf to his lips and I took a step towards her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bars. Natsu gasped and I stared at her coldly.

"Talk to him. He wants to help you. He can't do that if you're being a stubborn bitch." I said. Natsu slapped my hand and looked at her.

"Let her do what she wants." Natsu said. "All I want to know is what I did. I don't remember much, so tell me."

Shiori and Natsu looked into each others eyes for a moment. Shiori bared her cute little anime girl like fangs at us and she looked at the top of the frozen cell.

"I want you dead, Natsu." She said plainly. "You left me back on that island to die because you were afraid of death."

Natsu looked at her and I blinked. Shiori sighed and leaned into the grass.

~Flashback to childhood! :D

_***Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep!***_

"_Projects 2094 and 2769 are escaping with the other projects! Someone stop them!"_

_Two small children kept running down the halls. Their tiny bare feet tapped quickly against the cold steel beneath them. _

"_Come on Shiori, this way!" A small Natsu cried, pointing to a door. The small Shiori ran into the room with Natsu and closed it. Hundreds of footsteps went by and the two children sat silently. When they stopped hearing footsteps, Natsu turned to Shiori and grinned. _

"_See Shiori, we're safe in here. When we find the time, we'll run out and escape with all the others who left just now." Natsu grinned happily and then frowned when Shiori pulled her knees to her chest._

"_I'm scared, what if we get caught again? Then my magic will be taken away from me." Shiori looked down and started to sniffle. A tear ran down her cheek and Natsu lit a flame in his hand. He put one tiny hand on her cheek and wiped it away._

"_Don't cry Shiori."Natsu said, rubbing her cheek. "It's funny ya know. When we were in those cells, you were always telling me not to cry now you're crying."_

_Shiori started to sob and Natsu pulled her into a hug. Shiori blushed and Natsu gripped her tightly._

"_I promise we'll both get out of here. Like that dragon that helps the princess in that story I told you yesterday." Natsu stroked her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Shiori, I'll protect you when you're scared, okay?"_

_Shiori blinked and looked at Natsu's onyx eyes…_

"_O-Okay and I'll protect you when you're scared. Let's be together until the end… I don't like being alone." Shiori gripped his scarf tight and the two sat silently in Natsu's warm fire…_

"Everything seemed to be okay..." Shiori said, standing to her feet. She then glared at Natsu. "Then we were about to escape…"

_Scientists surrounded the two small children who were slowly trying to back away from being captured. Shiori and Natsu held onto each other as the tall blonde man who had captured them took a step towards them._

"_Come here little Dragon Slayers." He said teasingly. "I won't hurt you unless you attack first. Just come back to the labs so we can finish the job." _

"_Get away from us!" Natsu shouted and Shiori stood right by his side. The man smirked and reached a hand out._

"_Don't you want to find Igneel?"_

_Natsu blinked and Shiori grabbed his arm._

"_I-Igneel, you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I want to see my papa!"_

"_Natsu, don't leave me!" Shiori reached for Natsu's hand, but missed. A scientist grabbed her arms and Natsu walked off with the blonde man. Shiori began to cry as the Lab workers put her in a tiny cage._

"_N-Natsu, please help me! Snap out of it! He doesn't have Igneel!" Shiori's tears streamed down her face and Natsu looked at her as they placed her in the helicopter. He was about to run for her, but the man pulled him back and smiled at him. Natsu tried to pull away but listened as the man whispered something. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at Shiori. _

"_Please… come save me…" Shiori pleaded softly. "Natsu… you promised…"_

"But you didn't save me. You left me to die in those Labs… I barely escaped alive…" Shiori turned to us and glared. "That's why I hate you, Natsu."

"Stop saying that!"

Shiori and I looked at Natsu, who was gripping his hands into fists.

"Just please… stop saying that…" Natsu said. "You have no idea what that man said to me that day when they were taking you away."

"Natsu…" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and pulled his scarf away from his lips.

"He told me… If I went to save you… He wouldn't rest until you were dead. Then he'd go after Igneel, my brother, and then yours." Natsu looked up at her and half smiled. "I wouldn't hurt my nakama on purpose, especially you, you're my best friend."

Shiori had tears forming in her eyes and she shook her head. "Liar!"

**Roar of the Shadow Dragon!**

A loud roar, like a dragon's, filled the air and black energy waves blew into the skies. Natsu and I fell to the ground and the ice cell fell down into sparkles. Shiori stepped towards us and the wind blew.

Both her eyes could now be seen. Her right eye was a beautiful pink and the left was white like snow. It was a magical color… Tears streamed down her cute white face and her hands were covered in darkness.

"I hate to do this to you Natsu, but it's the only way my heart can be eased." Shiori pointed her hands towards him and he bit his lip. "Sorry, Natsu."

Natsu POV

Before Shiori could throw her attack at me, I jumped up. She dropped her hands to her side and Gray opened his eyes. I held Shiori tight in my arms, hoping she wouldn't stab me or something. She stood silently, her cold breath hitting against my neck.

"You must've been so lonely huh?" I grinned. "I'm here for you this time, I promise on my life."

Shiori blinked at me for a while and then looked at Gray.

"You can trust him." Gray said, smirking. "Although, he is really dense."

"Shut up, you're not helping!" I shouted, pulling away from her. Shiori looked away and growled.

"Natsu, you're such a fool." She said harshly. "I should hit you right now you stupid-!"

"That's enough, Shiori!"

Shiori stopped her shadow attack as Gray stopped his ice attack he was about to throw at her. That voice belonged to one of Gray's friends…

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Gray asked, looking at the scarlet colored hair that appeared.

"I used to the ring to hunt down where Shiori was. I felt her magic was dropping and I knew she was coming after you, Gray." Erza put her hands on her hips and turned to Shiori, who shivered.

"I told you not to go off." Erza said sharply, making Shiori back away in fear a bit. She rubbed her arm nervously and chuckled.

"Y-You see Erza, I was kinda-." Shiori was about to continue, but Erza grabbed her ear. "Ouch! Erza, let go!"

"Sorry about Shiori, she was rather upset about it all." Erza said, turning to Shiori. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, that fight wasn't much." I said, rubbing my cheek. Shiori turned away from us and smirked.

"You're just lucky ice boy was there. If that prison hadn't wiped out half of my magic you both would've been black sparks." She scoffed; Erza punched the back of her head and smiled at us.

"Why don't the two of you come over to my place for tea so I can explain?" Erza sighed. "We need to get you three cleaned up."

Gray nodded and walked off with Erza. I looked at Shiori, who flipped her hair and kept walking. I sighed and walked behind the group…

'_Shiori, my closest nakama hates my guts…'_

(Elsewhere, Normal POV)

"Oof… I could go for a fish right about now…"

A blue Exceed waved his tail as he lay on the ground, his tummy grumbled and he sighed.

"You're always hungry, we don't have time to stop and eat whenever you're hungry. We have to keep moving." A white Exceed crossed her arms and turned her head away from the hungry cat by her feet.

"Not too far from here, there's a large city called Magnolia. We should go there." A black Exceed twitched his ears and turned to the other to cats.

"Hey PantherLily, do you think we'll _ever_ find them?" The white Exceed sighed, spreading her wings.

"We have to believe, Carla. We can't stop now, we have to keep searching." Lily said, spreading his wings out. "Come on Happy, we're leaving."

The blue Exceed, Happy, bounced up and opened his wings with a smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered, flying into the air with the other 2 Exceeds. Happy then looked down at the large body of water they were flying over.

'_Natsu… Please be okay..!'_

**I MADE THREE CHAPTERS IN OEN DAY! X3**

**Yay! I got action (even though it sucked in my opinion) in the story! ^_^**

**I was jamming to a bunch of anime OP while making this! XD**

**Anyways, was this good? I felt like it wasn't my best work… -_-**

**I got the Exceeds in this! Not all of them because I have some OC Exceeds! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW ON ALL 3 CHAPTERS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! **

**Lol I love to read them. ;)**

**Bye! 3**

**~PKSKy1999 :3 **


	11. Chapter 10: A Dragon's Sorrow

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**~Chapter 9: The Sorrow of A Dragon…**

Gray POV

Erza poured tea into all four of the cups and smiled.

"Thanks Erza." I said, lifting my cup carefully. Erza nodded and sipped from her cup.

"Are you not thirsty Shiori? Would you like something to eat?" Erza turned to Shiori, who was looking sadly at Natsu. Natsu was looking out the window, legs crisscrossed and his hands rested on his lap. His scarf covered his lips and he had a distant look on his face as he stared at the setting sun.

"Shiori…?" Erza called her name again, but Shiori just looked into her tea cup sadly.

"N-No, I'm not really hungry either." Shiori said softly. "Can I go get a blanket? I'm cold."

Erza nodded and Shiori stood up. She bowed and slid the door open, leaving the room. Natsu didn't even look back at her. He just kept looking out the window.

"Poor girl, I hope she feels better about all of this." Erza said, sipping from her cup again.

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Erza slightly smiled and looked into her cup. "You may not be able to see it, but Shiori feels bad about what she did. I can see the sadness in her eye."

"Why does she always keep that beautiful white one covered up? Do you know?" I titled my head and Ezra shrugged.

"I don't know, she never told me. It might have something to do with her past, that's what I'm guessing anyways." Erza looked up at me and shook her head. "I should tell you why Shiori's here with me in the first place."

I nodded and she inhaled a deep breath.

"How did you find Natsu?" She asked. I leaned back onto the couch and looked at him.

"It was Friday when I came home from school. I found him passed out on my doorstep." I replied, tapping my fingers against the tiny table. Erza rested her head on one hand and nodded.

"So maybe my theory is correct after all." Erza looked at me and took my hand. She stroked the ring that was on my finger and I blinked at her. "You and I found our Dragon Slayers on the same day around the same time after school. Shiori was in my backyard face down in the river."

"So what could this mean?" I asked.

"It could mean that not just us, but others at our school might have found Dragon Slayers as well. People all over the world could have too." Erza looked over at Natsu. "Shiori told me there are bad Dragon Slayers out there who are killing anyone they see."

"Natsu said some of the Dragon Slayers are going insane because of those Labs trying to hunt them down. Others are just evil from the start." I looked at Natsu as well, who still hadn't moved.

"If what Shiori told me is true, about half of the Dragon Slayer population has gone evil or already has been." Erza tapped her fingers against the coffee table and looked down at her ring. "Shiori wants to help Dragons and Humans get back together… She's also looking for some special people."

"Special people, what do you mean?" I asked.

"She says she has a brother and her dragon that went missing around the time the 'war' started. She wants to look for them as well as re-bonding the two races." Erza put her other hand over the ring and looked up at me.

"I think we should work together." I said. "It would be easier if we put both our Dragon Slayer's powers and ours together wouldn't ya think?"

Erza thought for a moment and nodded. "You make a good point. If we run into an evil Dragon Slayers, we'll just wipe them out together."

Erza and I smiled at each other and shook hands.

'_An S-class and a normal A-Class Mage working together… I wonder how this is gonna turn out.'_

I looked over at Natsu, who had finally stood up. Erza and I looked up at him as he pulled his scarf closer to his lips.

"I'll be right back." He said softly. "There's something I need to do."

"W-Wait, what are you-?" Erza stopped as Natsu walked past her, slid the door open, and shut it behind him. Erza and I blinked at one another and heard Natsu going up the stairs…

Normal POV

Natsu opened a door and looked around the room. The walls were baby blue with clouds painted on the walls. The couch was a pure white and the dressers were lined up neatly. Three shelves of books lined up on the back wall and a TV sat beside a large desk that had a laptop resting on it. A mini fridge rested beside a large beautiful bed. It had white lace curtains around it and a figure could be seen behind it. Natsu walked his bare feet over the comfy blue carpet and pulled the curtains open.

Shiori's long blue flowing hair was in a ponytail, which still went to her ankles. Her left eye was still covered by a bang in her face and her PJs were a beautiful thin dress that stopped at her ankles. Her bare feet shifted and she turned to Natsu. A pink blush filled her cheeks and her lips were curled into a cute little 'O'.

Natsu smiled and put a hand on her face. She shuffled a bit and he stroked her cheek softly.

"You must've been so lonely all those years I was gone…" He said softly, brushing her bang behind her ear. "I was an idiot when I was a kid."

Shiori moaned and Natsu rested his hand on her hand.

"I was always crying back in those cells. I remembered you'd always tell me to grow a set and shut up." Natsu pulled his scarf down from his lips and bent down. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and got on his knees. He put his head on her hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry for… leaving you…" He said softly, closing his eyes. He fell into a peaceful sleep beside her…

Shiori opened her white eye and looked at the sleeping Natsu. A blush ran across her face as she remembered what he said.

"B-Baka, I should be the one saying sorry." She said nervously. "Tch, I'm gonna hit you for this when you wake up."

Shiori smiled a bit and closed her eye. She went back to sleep, resting her hand on top of Natsu's.

'_Shiori… I didn't mean to hurt you…'_

'_You'll always be my… nakama…'_

…

Gray POV

"Alright Natsu, let's get back ho-." I opened the door and paused in the doorway. Erza looked over my shoulder and smiled.

Natsu and Shiori rested on her bed. Natsu's head rested on her bed and his hand was under hers. Shiori's head rested on a comfy pillow as she drooled a tiny bit.

"You think maybe Natsu came and talked to her?" Erza smiled as we walked over to them.

"Probably, maybe he's not so dense after all." I smiled softly and walked over to a pile of blankets. I threw one over Natsu and Erza looked at me in shock.

"L-Look, I'm only gonna say it once." I stuttered. "N-Natsu's my nakama, although I hate to admit it."

Erza smiled and looked at me. "Having a nakama is all Natsu and Shiori need right now to cheer one another up. Maybe they'll be happy again."

Erza and I looked at Natsu and Shiori, who slept peacefully…

Natsu as a nakama huh?

Tch, I could try to work it out like that…

(Elsewhere, Lucy POV)

I looked at the cloud ring on my finger and sighed. I threw my hand back down to my side and screamed into my pillow.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy bounced up and asked me. Plue rested on her head, holding a handful of cards.

"N-Nothing, just a little stressed out is all." I replied through the pillow. I sat up and picked her up, putting her in my lap. "I was just thinking… what if one of my friends were to find a Dragon Slayer too?"

Wendy blinked and thought about the pink haired male she saw as she passed a classroom. "Someone in our school might've already found one…"

"Yeah, that pink haired guy… He's a Dragon Slayer." I said, hugging her closer to me. Wendy bit her lip and I looked out the window at the moon.

I looked at the keys on my desk and nodded. If that Dragon Slayer makes any funny moves… Wendy and I will get him… and stop him…

…**(Tuesday morning)**...

Natsu POV

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a small yawn. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, pressing my hand against my forehead. I shook my head and looked around the room.

I found myself lying on Gray's couch in his bedroom with a blanket over me. I looked around and let out a relaxing sigh.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up flame brain." I heard a voice coming from the bathroom. I turned my head to see the bathroom door slid open and Gray appeared. Steam floated out from the bathroom and his lower body was in a towel. Water dripped from his hair and his bare chest had the Fairy Tail mark on it.

"When did we get back home?" I asked, scratching my neck sheepishly.

"I was carrying you home, but Ultear picked us up when we were a few blocks away from the house. You fell asleep beside Shiori last night." Gray looked at me and smirked. "What was with that by the way?"

My face flushed and I lit my hands into flames. "I-It's not like that!"

Gray laughed and wiped his hair with another towel. "I believe you, but you two looked cute yesterday."

My face was a blood red and I looked down, pulling my scarf over my lips. Gray laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

"I was just kidding flame brain!" Gray laughed, leaning against me.

"Shut up and put on a shirt!" I shouted, shutting my eyes and balling my hands into fists. He chuckled and slapped my back.

"Go take a shower. Breakfast should be done in a few minuets." Gray walked into the walk in closet and looked for the school uniform. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Gray POV

I walked down the stairs in my school uniform and into the living room. Lyon and Ultear looked up at me. I turned into the kitchen and saw mom wearing a chief's hat and an apron.

"Good morning sweetheart." Ur greeted, waving her spatula.

"Morning mama, how are you?" I asked, looking in the fridge for a drink. I grabbed a juice box and jabbed the straw into it.

"I'm doing great, how are you and my little Natsu?" She cooed, flipping over a pancake. I smirked and looked at her as she looked down at the pancake.

"Natsu made some friends yesterday." I smirked. "He met Erza, Loki, Mirajane, and Lisanna."

"That's sweet, I'm sure they get along great." She smiled. "Now get out of the kitchen, I'm making something extra and I don't want you guys to see it yet! Shoo, out!" She waved me out the kitchen and I walked into the living room. Lyon and Ultear were watching an episode of Madoka Magica **(A/N: I LOVE this anime, but it did mindfuck me XD)**.

"Yo Otouto-kun, what's up?" Lyon teased, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down between them.

"Hey, what have you two been up to?" I asked, sipping from my juice box.

"Nothing much, can I ask you something?" Ultear said, looking at me. I nodded and she smiled.

"Otouto-chan, do you have a girlfriend?"

I blinked and processed what she said… "EH?!"

Natsu POV

The hot water from the shower hit against my body and I looked at the ground as the water went down the drain. I looked at my rippling reflection and let out a sigh.

"_Let's get something straight… We're not nakama anymore."_

Did I screw up that bad? Of course I did. I was so selfish about finding Igneel; I left Shiori, my best friend, to die in my place.

I slowly slid down the wall and sat down in the shower. I looked down and brought my knees to my face. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Shiori… What can I do to make you forget what I did? Will you ever forgive me? Can we ever be… nakama again?"

I leaned my face to my knees and sighed. I started to chuckle and I smiled when I remembered what she would always tell me…

"_Hey, stop crying! Grow a set and fight!"_

I smiled softly and water pelted my body…

"Shiori…" I looked up at the ceiling and enjoyed the heat.

Shiori POV

Erza and I walked down the street in silence as cars and people passed by. My hair bounced as I put a skip in my step and I smiled.

"_You must've been pretty lonely when I was gone… I promise I won't leave you this time…"_

"Thinking about Natsu?"

I looked up and turned to Erza, who was smiling at me. My face flushed a bit and I chuckled.

"As if I'd think about that dense fire breathing idiot." I scoffed. "He's not even worth being in my thoughts!"

"You're relationship with him is rather odd." Erza said, swinging her bag a bit. I raised a brow and she shook her head. "Nevermind what I said."

She was a weird one that's for sure…

We stopped at the crosswalk as the light went red. Cars went by and I let out a sigh…

Nakama…

"_Let's always be together, pinky promise?"_

"_Yeah, okay!"_

Tch, Natsu's such a weirdo…

**Boom! Done with this one! ^_^**

**I'm thinking about making a High School of the Dead fanfic… IDK yet.**

**Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? :D**

**I thought it was a good one. The next chapter is introducing another one of my OC (probably)! X3**

**Please review! If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask! ;)**

**I don't bite… Unless you make me mad! XP**

**I'm gonna go eat something now! Bye! **

**~PKSky1999 3**


	12. Chapter 11: PLEASE READ THIS FOR INFO!

**Unleashed****Flames of Hate**

**Summary: Dragons and Humans once lived in peace. One day after a certain problem causes the Humans to turn on the Dragons, two Dragon Slayers decide to take matters into their own hands and fix the relationship of mankind and dragons. **

**News for you guys… -_-**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!**

**Lucy: Hey PKSky, what's wrong?!**

**Me: I-I'm suffering!**

**Wendy: From what?! I can heal it with my magic! Is it motion sickness?!**

**Me: No… I-I'm su-suffering fr-from…**

**Gray: Come on, out with it woman!**

**Me: I'm suffering from… writer's block! .**

***Everyone gasps and I slam my head onto the desk***

**Natsu: Come on; use that creative mind of yours!**

**Me: I'm trying, but nothing's coming to me! I know I'll think of something later… But I don't know how long later is!**

**Erza: Here's an idea, how about you start another story while you have writer's block for this one?**

**Me: *sniffle* what do you mean Erza?**

**Erza: Start a different story and rest your brain from U.F.O.H (Unleashed Flames of Hate) for a while.**

**Lucy: Yeah, good idea! How about I help you write it? Actually, we can all help!**

**Me: But, I already have ideas… *sweat drops***

**Gray: Poor girl, how about we get you a juice box? *hands apple juice***

**Me: *sips from juice box***

**Natsu: Feeling better? ^_^**

**Me: *nods* I feel refreshed! Thanks guys! :D**

**Erza: So, which idea are you gonna use. You have a lot on your flash drive you've already started.**

**Me: Well… Imma do this one! *pulls out papers* I've already got 6 chapters for this story made! **

**Gray and Natsu: Oh yes! I love this story! Yeah, do this one! ^_^**

**Me: Okay, chill your tits.**

**Lucy: Hehe, nice one! ;)**

**Erza: Go ahead and post the first chapter already!**

**Me: Alright I will… After I eat my ravioli and after listen to some Fairy Tail Openings and Endings! ^_^**

**Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu: HURRY UP LADY!**

**Me: EEP! Okay then, Gomen (sorry)! .**

Sorry everyone, but this writer's block is killing me! .

Not even joking, I've been sitting on this laptop for 47 minuets and I haven't come up with a thing. Since I have like, 12 stories just sitting on my flash drive, Imma just start a new one until ideas for Unleashed Flames of Hate gets some ideas in my brain! XP

Anyways, you guys are gonna love this new story! What are you waiting for!

Be sure to read it when I post it! (After I eat… XD)

**Gajeel: I'm one of the main characters! **

**Jellal: So am I! :D**

**Gray: Me third! ;)**

**Natsu: Me fourth! ^_^**

**Shiori: I'm in it too! Though I'm not a main character! XD**

**Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel: Get out of here! .**

**Me: EVERYONE OUT! I'm trying to watch SpongeBob and eat my food!**

***Everyone runs out***

**Me: I hate living with all of these people… -_-**

**Anyways, see you guys when my new story shows up later on today! ^_^**

**Bye!**

**~PKSky1999 3**


End file.
